Love is in the Air
by Lilith St. James
Summary: Pairing fic. BBRae StarRob CyJinx. Things r starting 2 get back 2 normal as Raven copes with Malchior's lies, but things get stirred up when a villain shows some different colors,& a mystery figure shows up inside the Tower.
1. Getting to Know You

**-- Author's Note --** Hello TT fans! This is my first Teen Titans fic, but I think it will be well worth the read. Yey! For those of you who have been reading my For the Love of a Halfa series (Danny Phantom), don't worry, this won't affect those updates. So, those of you who are also DP fans, please go check those out! And a note on that, I will be posting a TT/DP crossover fic based on my For the Love of a Halfa series. Regreme and I are going to be packing it full of laughs and lots of pairing goodness. Before we get started, I would like to give a word of thanks again to Regreme for helping me with this fic by betaing and making sure I don't make Raven too happy, or getting any of the other Titans out of character. At the moment I'm unsure as to where this whole thing is going, but it is going to be a major pairing fic (if you couldn't tell that from the title, lol). Who knows, maybe I'll just focus on them as teenagers instead of superheroes. We'll see though. Now, please enjoy and if you like it lots, press that little button on the bottom that says 'Submit Review' and tell me why. It makes me happy! And, if you didn't like it, press the little button on the bottom that says 'Submit Review' and tell me why. It makes me sad, but it helps me to get better. So everyone review!

**Chapter 1 Getting to Know You**

It had been nearly a week since the battle with Malchior and Raven hadn't left her room since the game she played with Cyborg and Beast Boy. The two Titans had thought she was over it, but boys know nothing of heartache.

For about the hundredth time that day, Raven paced back and forth in front of the chest. Inside that chest was a powerful dragon that she knew could never be released. But she had to know why. Why did he lie to her? She had wondered the same thing all week long.

Raven groaned and dropped onto her bed. Stupid, stupid. "STUPID!" she shouted at herself. All these stupid emotions running through her head. She couldn't figure out what they were or where they came from.

"Raven? Are you all right? I heard you shouting," came a familiar voice with a knock on the door.

At least not that she would admit to herself.

"Yes, I'm fine Beast Boy," she said not getting up from the bed. If it wasn't him checking on her it was Starfire. One evening when she had snuck out of her room to get some herbal tea, she heard Robin telling Beast Boy and Starfire off for bothering her so much. She needed time, he told them.

Yes, but how much time? The spells seemed to be fading with the memory of the battle.

"All right, I'll leave you alone if you're sure."

A pain shot through her body at his words. Why was she ignoring them? It wasn't their fault that she had believed his lies. She only wanted someone to listen to her.

Yes, a voice inside told her, but whose to say that they can't listen?

Raven shook her head and sat up. With an unsure frown, she stood up and walked over to the door. "Um, Beast Boy?" she asked as she slid the door open slightly.

The green boy was still standing there looking worried. He seemed startled by her sudden appearance.

"Hey Raven, looking as pretty as ever," he said with a slight laugh.

"Liar."

He sweat dropped with a rejected look on his face. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you wanna come in?"

Beast Boy did a double take. "Wha-whoa-um-uh. Dude, could you repeat that?"

"Did. You. Want. To. Come. In," she repeated slowly. "I could really use someone to talk to." A slight blush crossed her face.

Wait, why was she getting embarrassed? This was Beast Boy she was talking about. The gross, green guy who threw dirty balls of socks around as a game, and ate tofu dogs like they were the gods' gift to man.

"Sure, I mean if you wanna."

"All right, Robin's playing Cy anyway. And Star will never look for me in here," he laughed as he followed her in. The door shut behind him.

"What is Starfire doing?" Raven asked as she lit a few more candles to brighten the room.

"She just found out about nail polish and is looking for a victim."

Raven wondered for a moment why the alien girl hadn't come knocking on her door, like she so often did when she found something new and girly. She supposed it had to do with Robin telling her to leave her alone.

Beast Boy was looking around her room, though very careful with what he touched. "What's this?" he asked pointing at a small box like object.

"My stereo. You can touch it if you like. It doesn't bite," she said with a slight grin. Raven quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she had done.

The green boy didn't seem to notice as he looked over the buttons. He pushed one and the soft sound of a Japanese flute filled the room. The music calmed Raven at once, but seemed to confuse Beast Boy all the more.

"Whoa. What is this? Is this music?"

"Yes, it's music. Not everything has to be loud and have rude words to it," she said commenting on his choice of noise.

"It's peaceful. What is it?"

"A Japanese flute. They're normally played at tea ceremonies."

"You must read stuff other than old magic texts I take it," he said taking a seat on a sort of beanbag chair that was on the floor.

"I read a little bit of everything."

"That's a lot to read."

Raven shrugged, "It keeps me busy."

The two teens talked quietly about old battles and their friends. Raven even talked a bit about her mother, which came as a shock to Beast Boy. During their talk he couldn't help but notice a large pink candle sitting next to her bed. This was the only one unlit, as well as not being black or a deep purple or blue.

"Starfire! I told you after I beat Cyborg!"

"But Robin you have lost to him five times already!"

"You're not gonna beat me Rob!" Cyborg laughed loudly.

Both Raven and Beast Boy were sent back into the real world. Their roommates began shouting loudly at each other in a manner that was fairly common.

Raven sighed and stood up. "Let's go. We should probably stop them before they destroy something."

Beast Boy nodded and trotted after the girl in the flowing cloak.

In the living room the two found the other three in a pile on the floor tangled up in the game controller cords. They were still yelling at each other. It seemed Starfire wished to paint Robin's nails, but he was making up excuses, which in turn reminded Cyborg of how badly Robin was losing to him, so he felt the need to gloat about it.

In frustration, Raven broke a vase with her magic. Beast Boy and the others jumped and stared at the girl. "I think that's enough."

"But Robin promised—"

"Star, come on. You can paint my nails, so long as it's black."

The three boys all sweat dropped as Starfire happily bounced after Raven down the hall to their rooms.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"Dude, she just saved your ass," Cyborg told Robin.

They stared after the girls for a few moments after they had vanished in shock. "Hey, Cy, let's play. I bet you can't beat me!" the changeling taunted.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" the half human boy said jumping onto the couch and flicking on the game.


	2. A Villain of a Different Color

**-- Author's Note Follows Chapter --**

**Chapter 2 A Villain of a Different Color**

The Titans noticed a change in Raven the next day. She was out of her room, enjoying a book, and talking with the others. The half-demon girl almost seemed… well, happy. Not that you could really tell, she acted the same and spoke in the same monotone that she always did.

Starfire and Robin were working out in the training room, and Cyborg decided that he needed to go shopping for new parts, as well as food. "Remember to get the tofu!" Beast Boy had called after him. The half-robot scuffed at him in annoyance.

The common room (A/N: ::giggles:: I love that term, it reminds me of Harry Potter. hehehe) was quiet so Raven lounged on the semi-circular couch and buried her nose into the book she was reading.

Beast Boy grabbed a bag of chips and headed into the common room. He froze when he saw Raven there reading. "Uh, hey Raven."

"Hello Beast Boy," she said not looking up.

"Ummm… I was gonna watch a movie, if you wanted to watch too. But I see that you're reading, so I'll take it to my room." The changeling turned to head down the hallway.

"That's all right, you can watch it in here."

He froze. Whoa, Raven wasn't kicking him out? "Are you feeling all right?"

"Fine, why do you keep asking?"

"Well, first you were all moody and never came out of your room, then yesterday you let me into your room, and now you're going to watch a movie with me?"

"I never said I was going to watch it with you."

"You're not?"

"I can block you out. Unless you wanted me to watch it with you?"

Beast Boy turned a slight shade of red. What did he say to that? Sure, he liked hanging out with Raven, but wouldn't she think it weird if he asked for her company? Why would it be weird, a voice asked him. She asked for your company yesterday. Well, yeah, he argued, but she just needed someone to talk to.

"If you want to," he finally managed.

"What are you watching?"

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban."

"Sure, the book was really good."

Beast Boy's chin dropped to the floor in shock. What did she just say?

"Excuse me? You read Harry Potter?"

Raven nodded as she closed the book she was reading. "Of course. I've read all of them, all the unofficial books on the topic, and I've cracked all the hidden secrets on JK Rowling's website."

"All right…" Beast Boy was unsure what to say to that. Instead he just shook his head and forgot about it. He handed her the chips and went to pop the DVD in. "Did you want something to drink? I can grab you a pop, or make you some tea if you wanted."

"A pop is fine, I don't trust you with boiling water."

"Hey, that's not fair! I cook really well."

"Tofu can never taste good, you've just killed your taste buds."

The changeling shook his head again and headed back into the kitchen. He grabbed two pops and went and sat down next to Raven on the couch.

"Thanks," she said taking the pop he handed to her.

The odd pair watched the movie while munching on the chips, and sipping their pop. They laughed at all the right moments, and even got into a fight over which Hermione liked better, Harry or Ron.

During the scene where Harry was saying goodbye to Sirius, the movie cut out to show Cyborg's face. "Titans! We've got trouble!"

"ROBIN! STARFIRE!" the two called for the other Titans.

"The Hive is attacking the bank, you need to get down here now!"

"We're on our way," Robin said as he and Starfire entered the common room.

Beast Boy transformed into a green hawk, and Starfire took hold of Robin's arms and the four of them took flight towards the city.

Cyborg was caught in a battle with the three top students of the Hive, Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth. Mammoth picked up a parked car and was about to hurl it at Cyborg when Raven incased it with her black aura. When he moved the throw it, nothing happened, and he looked up in confusion.

"Huh?" the giant asked right before Raven dropped the car.

Robin took after Gizmo and was fighting the genius' spider legs with his bow. Starfire shot her star bolts at Gizmo in hopes of aiding Robin, but she missed at hit Robin's bow. This sent the bolt flying off into a building.

Swooping towards the ground, Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and charged at Mammoth, who had just gotten the car off of himself.

This left Cyborg fighting Jinx and her hexes. She sent her magic at the half-human but missed his head and hit the building.

Mammoth grabbed hold of Beast Boy's horn as the green rhino hit him. The changeling tried to shake off the foe, but to no avail.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted and blasted Mammoth off of Beast Boy.

Robin threw a birdarang at one of Gizmo's spider legs. The gadget sliced through the metal and caused the leg to break in two.

Starfire fired at another leg breaking that one as well.

Cyborg was locked hand in hand with Jinx and was getting the upper hand it seemed. With her hands busy she didn't have a chance to cast any more hexes.

"Why are you going this?" he grunted.

"To win you back," she answered calmly.

This caused Cyborg to draw back for a moment, but it was enough. Jinx blasted him back into the front of the bank. She then slowly walked over to him as he tried to shake himself off.

"I don't want to hurt you," she told him. "Cyborg, I don't care that you lied to us. Come back to the Hive."

"You know that's never going to happen. I belong with the Titans."

"I know, I know," she said in a sort of sadden tone. Jinx turned her back to Cyborg and called out to the other two. "Hey, let's go." And with that she floated off.

"Catch ya later, butt-sniffers," Gizmo called as he and Mammoth flew off after Jinx with his jet pack.

Beast Boy changed back into his human form and helped Raven up from the pile of rubble she had been knocked into. Robin dusted himself off and Starfire landed on the ground.

"Were we victorious?"

"I don't know Star, they just sort of gave up," Robin commented.

"Yeah! 'Cause they knew they were getting their butts kicked!" Beast Boy shouted as he punched the air.

"It is pointless to stand around in the street and wonder as to why they fled. Let us just return home."

"Agreed, let's go y'all," Cyborg said. His mind was filled with wonder about what Jinx had said. Was their plan really to get him to return to the Hive?

The Titans all climbed into the T-Car and headed of home. Everyone was quiet during the ride.

A few minutes later the group was sitting in the common room trying to decide what to watch. Raven sat on a chair in the corner, hidden behind her book. Starfire wanted them to watch a movie she had found at the video store, Bring It On, but the boys refused.

"That's a girl movie Star! Get Raven to watch it with you later! Look, Once Upon a Time in Mexico is on," the three boys argued with her.

"Does that have the Johnny Depp that the girls at the video store were giggling over in it?" she wondered.

"Yes! Yes it does!" they cried, trying to make her agree to watch it.

"All right then. That will be most delightful."

Robin grabbed the remote and flipped to the channel that had the movie playing on it. The four of them settled onto the couch to watch the movie. Raven looked up from her book, this caught Beast Boy's attention.

"Something wrong Raven?" he asked.

It was then that the TV flickered on and off a couple times, along with the lights, before everything went black. The door slide open shining a bright light over the heroes. All eyes turned to the door.

Standing there in silhouette was a figure in a long cloak. "Hello Titans."

**-- Author's Note --** Hmmm… I can't remember the last time I posted my note after the chapter. Anyway, a nice little cliffy there to get your brains thinking. Hahaha. I figured that I would post the update early since I won't have time this weekend. Next week is my last week of classes (woohoo! ::does happy monkey dance::), so hopefully I'll be able to get more updating done during winter break. Maybe, I do have a lot of stuff to do too. Like video games. Jeez, I haven't played the Sims 2 in at least 2 months, and I'm still in the first world of American McGee's Alice. Not to mention my having to start over in FFX, and I'm not even half way through Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. And they say people sleep during their breaks from school. Anyway, back to my original train of thought (choo choo!). Those of you who have read my FtLoaH series will know that I like doing drawings to go with my fics. This is very much the case with this story as well. I'm half way through the drawing, so it should be up with next chapter or the one after. I will post the address that you can view it at when I get it up. Now, on to that oh-so-evil cliff hanger. When I had Regrem beta this chapter for me, I asked him to take a guess at who the cloaked figure was. Sadly, he guessed wrong, but it was a very good guess. So, now I offer up the same question to you all. Who do you think this cloaked figure is? Hmmm… I feel like I should give away a prize or something if you get it right… I know. I'll e-mail you a copy of the next chapter before I post it. How does that sound? I have another rant thingy, but I'll save that for next chapter, lol. Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Nice to Meet You

**-- Author's Note--** Welcome back one and all! Just a note for those of you Danny Phantom fans, I'm starting up a TT/DP crossover in my DP series, For the Love of a Halfa. It should be lots of fun, so go check that out. All right, first on my list of things to bring up, sadly only one of you guessed who the figure one. Mrs. Granger-Weasley. Actually it's not Brother Blood, but a good guess since we know the HIVE is up to something! Anyway, you'll find out in this chapter. Second, I have drawn up a new fanart to go with this story. I will post the address and info about it at the end of the chapter, so as not to wreck the surprises. Lastly, a note to Dan. Had you been a registered user, I would have sent you an e-mail, but you're not, so your fault. REGISTER!

Dan – Thank you for your review. However, I would hope that one could be more creative than such a word as 'decent.' It is such a simple word, and while it is effective, there are other words which create a clearer understanding. Examples would include honest, civilized, upright, respectable, or even courteous. I do agree with you now that I look back at chapter 2 that Raven probably would not have laughed, but we're trying to show that she's willing to let her guard down, at least around Beast Boy. So don't you agree that this simple gesture brings this across? Now, I am going to disagree with you on your second point. Bo is not a word in any dictionary I have checked. It is an abbreviation for words such as body order, or Bolivia, but not for the metal staff that Robin uses. I can assure you that in martial arts such as karate, it is called a bow, although baton might even be a better word. One might think this gives the reader the image of a 'girly' object, so I will refrain from using it in the story. So, you may see that there are many different words that can be used, and you should never limit yourself to one, and agree to disagree when others they select differently. Thank you again for your review, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Okay, we're just about ready to start. I just have to make my plug. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Chapter 3 Nice to Meet You**

Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth returned to the Hive headquarters defeated. "Those cludge-heads are gonna pay for what they did!"

"Next time I get my hands on those," Mammoth grunted as he made a smashing motioning.

Jinx just sort of stared off into space, ignoring the other two.

"Jinx? Did that sludge-eater, Cyborg, smash you a bit too hard?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll be in my room," she said walking off.

"What's up with her?" Mammoth asked the smaller boy.

The cloaked figure slowly walked into the common room while the Titans stared on.

"You always had to make a scene," Raven said.

The lights flickered on and the figure removed her hood. "It's nice to see you too."

The other four Titans' mouths dropped in shock. The girl wore a black cloak, and had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were a light violet and she smiled brightly.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Raven?"

"Raven? What's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"Dude, am I missing something?" Cyborg wondered.

"Friend Raven! You must tell us who has entered our house. She seems most delightful!"

"This is my little sister," Raven said burying her nose in the book again.

"Sister?" the others asked as one.

"Raven, you never told us you had a sister," Robin said.

"Of course not, she thinks if she ignores me I'll just disappear," the girl said with a smile.

"Greetings to you sister of friend Raven! Will you be my friend as well?" Starfire asked floating over to the girl and catching her in an arm-breaking hug.

"You must be Starfire," the girl said with a laugh.

The boys eyed her with wonder. They would have thought Raven's sister would have been, well, more like Raven.

Raven gave her sister a glare that would have sent grown men crying for their mothers.

After Star realized her, Raven's sister floated over to the bookworm and embraced her in a hug. "Please don't do that," Raven said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Now, now, Ravy, we wouldn't want Daddy to wake up, would we?"

"Hawke, you need to leave. Now."

"But why?" Hawke said with a puppy dog face. "I just got in, don't you want to see your dear old little sister? I wanted to meet your friends!"

Her cloak flew out behind her as she turned to the boys and she gave a dazzling smile. "Hey boys. Raven's told me a lot about you all."

The boys gave small grins, but wondered what their friend had told her about them.

"Strong, and brave Robin. Nice mask, but isn't that outfit the one your old boyfriend picked out for you?" she asked looking him over.

This caused Beast Boy and Cyborg to break down laughing. Robin faked a small smile.

"Just kidding Robin, it's very styling. And Cyborg, sup dawg?"

"Nothing much, little lady."

"And, last, but not least, Beast Boy. You know, Raven never told me you were this cute."

The changeling blushed a deep red. Hawke wrapped her arms around the boy and turned to Raven. "If you don't want him, can I keep him?"

"No. I take it you've forgotten what happened to all your other pets?" Raven said with the smallest hint of jealousy.

The girl sighed and released Beast Boy, who melted into the ground. "You're just jealous Ravy. Why don't you ever let me have any fun?"

Raven ignored her sister and went to her book. This caused Hawke to sigh loudly, "You're just jealous because Daddy liked you best."

The window glowed black for a minute, but it was replaced by a silver glow. "Now, now Ravy. Temper, temper." The glow vanished and the window remained intact. The Titans sighed in relief.

"So, um, Raven, you never told us you had a sister," Robin commented.

"Doesn't surprise me. She likes to pretend she's an only child," Hawke said with narrowing her eyes. "I've been living in Japan for the past five years."

"Whoa, Japan, that's far away," Beast Boy said.

"What is this Japan? Is it a city nearby? May we visit it?" Starfire asked Robin.

"It's an island in Asia, and no Star. It's thousands of miles away."

"Yep. Konnichi wa! Hajimemashite?"

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked with a sweat drop.

"Hello! How are you?"

"Sweet! This is so cool!"

"So, where's the nearest karaoke bar?"

"Excuse me?"

"We don't have any of those in the States, sister."

"Grr. That's not fair. I feel in the groove. What about Para Para? You've got one of those, don't you?"

"No," Raven said in a monotone. She still hadn't looked up from her book.

Hawke sighed, "You cannot tell me you don't have a DDR machine. You have to have a DDR machine."

"Yeah! We've got one at the arcade!" Beast Boy shouted. "Wait, that's from Japan?"

"Dude, all video games are from Japan," Cyborg told him.

"Great! Let's go!" she said grabbing Beast Boy's hand and dragging him out the door.

"What is this Dee Dee Arr?" Starfire asked.

"A video game. Did you want to follow them?" Robin asked.

"Yes! That would be most wondrous!" the Tamaranian girl said grabbing Robin's hand and started pulling him after Hawke and Beast Boy.

"Umm, I guess I'll go too. Did you want to come Raven?"

"No. I want to be alone."

"All right. See you later," he said and left after the others.

**--Author's Note--** Okay, now that that's finished, here's a note about the fan art. You can view it at the address:

http :www . angelfire . com / magic2 / moonhawke / HawkeandRaven . jpg

You will have to type in the address without the spaces because Angel Fire sometimes has problems with linking and FanFiction doesn't like to post websites. If you still cannot see the image, try refreshing, and if it still doesn't work, feel free to e-mail me and I will send you a copy.


	4. Out on the Town

**--Author's Note--** Hey all, thanks again for all your great reviews. I'm going to try and keep this short because I really need to get to bed since I work in the morning. Anyway, I guess the only thing I really have to say is directed to the DDR fanatics. I'm sorry! It's been since before this past summer that I've played. My friend and I were going to play a quick game today when we were at the mall, but there was a line and we didn't feel like waiting. So, if I messed up how the machine talks, you'll have to forgive me. All right? Please? I promise never to let it happen again, and I'll do better next time. Thank you all so much, and PLEASE REVIEW! You have to review, it's my birthday. hehehe.

**Chapter 4 Out on the Town**

Once the other Titans and her sister had left, Raven closed her book with a slam. The half-demon girl got up and went into the kitchen to make herself some tea.

It wasn't until after she broke three cups that she decided that maybe now wasn't the best time to make some tea. With a sigh she made her way to her room. Raven lit a few candles for light, and then lit a stick of incense. The smoke wafted through her room as she sat down on the floor to meditate.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted over and over to herself. As soon as her mind was clear thoughts began drifting into her head on their own.

Her main focus was her sister, no surprise there. It wasn't so much that Raven wasn't happy to see her sister; rather she disproved of how her sister embarrassed her in front of her friends. Despite how she came off, Raven cared for her sister very much. Hawke was the only friend that Raven had had before she met the Titans.

Not that Raven would ever admit it, but she was jealous of her sister. Raven wanted to be happy, and have fun like her sister did. Why did her father have to choose her over Hawke? It was a question that had been on Raven's mind since the day it happened.

As quickly as it came, the thought was gone and another took it's place. This one was less inviting. The image of Hawke hanging all over Beast Boy, and his stupid grin, was plastered into her head. The whole idea of it just made her... Raven opened her eyes to see a bunch of books, and a candle glowing black with her magic.

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. It wouldn't do any good to let her powers get out of hand over something so stupid. Floating gently down to the ground Raven thought that maybe she should take a break and read for a while.

Walking over to her desk, she picked up a large book that sat on top of one of the stacks of books. She took it over to her bed and sat down to read. Now, where did I leave off, Raven wondered to herself.

After flipping through a couple pages, Raven found something besides her bookmark. There was a pair of eyes staring at her; the eyes that haunted her dreams at night.

"Hello Raven," a familiar voice said.

----------------------

Downtown, the other Titans were having the time of their life. Raven's sister had dragged them to the arcade. Once they had bought enough tokens to last them a few hours, the group went off in search of games to play.

The first game they came to was a shooter game. It wasn't long before they had won a large amount of tickets, due to the Titans' skill at aiming from combat.

Starfire was entranced by the Whack-a-Mole game that two children were playing. "Robin! Why are those children beating the ground dwelling creatures?"

"They're not real Star," Cyborg told her.

"Not real?" she wondered.

"No, they're fake. It's another game. You see, you hit the moles when they pop up out of their hole and you get points," Robin explained.

"And these points earn us more wonderful tickets?"

"Yep, and if you earn enough tickets you can get cool prizes! I've been saving up for the Wicked Scary action figure," Beast Boy said.

"May we play Robin?" Starfire asked as the two children finished their game and collected their tickets.

"Of course."

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Hawke watched as Robin and Starfire played the game; the three of them laughing at the scene in front of them. Starfire was barely tapping the moles, and Robin was trying to help her, while trying to whack his own moles.

Once the game was over, the machine spit out a few tickets, which Starfire grabbed happily.

"What's next?" Cyborg asked the group.

"DDR!" Hawke cried grabbing Beast Boy's hand and pulling him towards the machine.

The other Titans followed after the pair. "I have to warn you; I'm pretty good at this game," Beast Boy bragged to the girl.

"Yeah. Well, I'm not too bad myself," she replied with a wicked grin. It was almost eerie, seeing someone who looked so much like Raven smile brightly like that. Except for the hair, Beast Boy told himself. Her hair was the only real difference.

"Enough bragging you two. Let's go!" Cy urged them.

Beast Boy and Hawke both dropped in their tokens, and the lights on the machine began to flash brightly.

"Dance Dance Revolution!" the machine shouted in a deafly tone. "Select Mode."

Hawke quickly put her level to Heavy mode. "Heavy Mode," the machine told them. She turned to look at Beast Boy and quirked an eyebrow at him, urging him to make his selection.

"Heavy Mode," the machine repeated as Beast Boy picked his skill level.

"Select Music," the machine told them now. The screen flashed to a list of music and artists.

"Ladies first," Beast Boy said gesturing towards the controls. Hawke smiled at him and turned to the screen. After scrolling for a moment she selected 'Cartoon Heroes,' by Barbie Young.

The screen changed again to the game screen. Arrows lined to top, the background flashed brightly, and a countdown had begun. The lights on the machine started flashing again as the music boomed.

As 'GO!' flashed on the screen arrows began rising from the bottom of the screen very fast.

Hawke didn't miss a beat. She stomped the pad and her eyes flashed quickly over the screen to watch the moving arrows. Beast Boy was almost sure that she would have been singing along had the dancing not been so breath taking and heavy.

Over on Hawke's side of the screen, a new counter was going up, showing her combo points. Beast Boy, however, was not doing so hot. He was an expert at the Beginner Mode, but this was just crazy. It seemed like the machine was having trouble deciding whom to shout at, praises for Hawke, or insults toward him.

The other Titans were shouting at the two players, encouraging them on. It was another moment until the song was over and BB dropped against the rail that was behind him for support. Hawke merely took a deep breath and stretched her arms in front of her. The machine was now adding up their scores. For all of Beast Boy's efforts he earned himself a D. Hawke's score was an AA. "Boo ya!" Cyborg shouted and gave Hawke a high five.

"Dang, my max combo was only 104, I usually do at least 120," she said sounding disappointed. "What was your max combo?" she said turning to Beast Boy.

"Um, 6," he said with a blush.

She quirked her eyebrows at him again. "I thought you said you were good at this game."

"Sure he is, at beginner's mode!" Cyborg taunted with a laugh.

"Then, why did you pick heavy mode?" she asked giving him a small whack on his arm.

"BB was trying to impress Raven's little sister!" Cyborg shouted with more laughter.

Hawke frowned at Cyborg, "As funny as the thought is, I somehow doubt BB enjoys this." She then turned to Beast Boy. "You wanna try it again at beginner's mode?"

"Uh, sure."

Hawke went into the programming mode and switched Beast Boy's level to beginner. Once it accepted it, the machine went back to the song selection.

"This one's not too hard," she said as she selected 'Dub I Dub.' (A/N: Yes, I know this song is not on the same version of DDR as 'Cartoon Heroes' but I don't care. I still like the song.)

The song started and the two began dancing again. Beast Boy was doing much better, and his ego was healing. Half way through the song, Hawke stopped dead and turned towards the door.

"Hawke?" Beast Boy asked stopping as well.

"Hey? Why'd you guys stop?"

"I'm not sure," Hawke said with a puzzled look on her face. "Beast Boy, call Raven."

"But she'll get annoyed. I'm sure she's reading some boring book."

She shot him a dirty look. "One, books are not boring. And two, just please do it."

While she was trying to get Beast Boy to do as she asked, Robin had pulled out his communicator and called Raven. "There's no answer," he said looking up. "If she was at home there'd be no reason for her not to answer."

"We have to get back to the tower. Now," Hawke said starting for the door.


	5. Wake Up to the Truth

**--Author's Note--** Happy New Year to all! Well, one of the new years anyway. First off, sorry about last weekend but I think you all understand that it was Christmas and everyone was major busy. So, we're back now in 2005 with a brand new chapter of Love is in the Air. Next update I'm going to try and post a new fanart with it, so you have that to look forward to next week. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and please keep them up! On with the show!

**Chapter 5 Wake Up to the Truth**

The Titans followed Raven's sister out to the T-Car and rushed home to the Tower. They tore up the stairs and the door to the hallway crashed open as the group poured into the hall.

Robin and Starfire headed down towards the common room, Cyborg dashed towards the gym, and Hawke and Beast Boy ran to Raven's room.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried out as the pair entered the girl's room. The telepath lay on the floor passed out cold. A black book lay open next to her body. Beast Boy tried to get the girl to wake up, but Hawke could only stare at the book with a sort of distaste.

"Raven, wake up!" he said shaking her. "Hawke, why won't she wake up?"

"Hmm?" she asked finally looking at the boy. "Oh, here, let me help." The brown haired girl knelt down next to the green boy and held her hands over her sleeping sister. They glowed with a warm, silver light that drifted down to engulf Raven. Hawke closed her eyes and softly chanted something Beast Boy couldn't hear.

She took a deep breath, and when she released it, Hawke fell back, nearly passing out herself. Raven's eyes fluttered open and she gasped when she saw who was holding her.

"Beast Boy!"

"Raven, are you okay?"

"I'm-I'm fine," she said slowly edging away and pulling her hood over her face. She was blushing a deep red color.

"Uh, Hawke, you seem sorta off color," Beast Boy said turning his attention to the other sister.

"I'm fine. I think I just put a bit too much energy into that spell. I just need to rest for a minute. Now, Raven. What happened?"

"What do you mean? I was reading."

"But you were passed out…" the shape shifter tried.

"You were not fine, sister. I heard you call out and your aura faltered. What happened?"

"Eyes," was all she could whisper.

"In the book?" Hawke pressed.

Raven's violet eyes turned away and her hooded head nodded slowly. Hawke frowned deeply and picked up the book. After flipping through it, she found nothing.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked sounding worried.

"A spell, no doubt. Whose eyes did you see Raven?"

"Mal…" she started but drifted off.

"Raven? You have to tell me who," the younger one pressed.

"Malchior," she whispered.

"But we defeated him! Well! You defeated him! I saw you!" the boy shouted in horror. His mind was trying to find someway to answer this, but couldn't.

"You sealed him in the book, which is also sealed away. Besides, this is a completely different book."

Raven nodded at her sister's words.

"None the less, we will need to look into this. Yes, sister?"

"Yeah, but can we do it tomorrow?"

Hawke nodded now before turning to Beast Boy. "You are not to speak a word of this. Understand? You are to tell the others that I was mistaken, and Raven was fine."

"But—" Beast Boy tried.

"No," Hawke said sternly. "Nothing is wrong. Raven and I will take care of the book and the spell. None of the others need to know. And if you breathe one word, I will seal you away with father."

The green boy gulped and nodded quickly before leaving the two girls.

"Hawke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I'm sorry about earlier, it is really good to see you."

"Yeah, well, I was a bit flashy," she said with a laugh.

"You're always flashy."

"True, true. So anyway, where am I staying?"

"Well, there's an empty room, but I don't think you should stay there. I can find an extra bed and you can sleep in here."

"All right, as long as I'm not in your space."

"No, it's all right, Hawke." Raven looked softly at her sister. It was so like Hawke to embarrass her and then go out of her way later to try and protect her from something else.

"Okay, I'm getting really tired."

"That makes two of us."

Raven got a cot out of one of the closets in the Tower and set it up for Hawke. Once they both climbed into their beds and said good night they fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning the two sisters awoke before the rest of the Titans. Still rubbing sleep from their eyes they drifted into the kitchen.

"I'll make the tea," Hawke mumbled softly. Raven could only nod and sat down at the kitchen table. After a few minutes the water can come to a boil and Hawke poured the steaming water into two mugs.

She handed one to Raven, and they both dropped a tea bag into the steaming water. "They seem really nice," Hawke said finally starting to wake up. She was still jet lagged, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from enjoying her time with her sister.

"Hmm?" Raven asked looking up from the water.

"Your friends, they seem really nice."

"Oh, yeah. They let me be most of the time."

Hawke frowned, "You haven't gotten to know any of them yet? How long have you been a Titan? Haven't you told them anything? About father at least?"

"Beast Boy and Cyborg are aware of my situation," Raven carefully worded. "But I do not see the reason that the others need to know about such things."

"And if you snap? You can't expect him not to try and break out every now and then."

Raven dropped her eyes back to her tea. "He already did, didn't he? That's how they found out."

"Yes, and no. Father has tried to get out once, but that was not how Beast Boy and Cyborg found out."

"Humph. Well, it's not like you left your mirror mother gave you laying around."

Raven pulled up her hood now.

"You didn't!"

"I did not! They went into my room."

Hawke gave a smug grin. "After all those years of living with me you would think that even your private space isn't private," she gave a small laugh.

"Must we talk about this?"

"I suppose not. But you're going to have to let one of them in sooner or later, Raven. I won't be around forever."

"I know that, but… Well, I don't want to talk about it."

Hawke only nodded. Raven couldn't even say it, not even to her sister. She was afraid, plain and simple. She was afraid that they would find out and reject her because of it.

"So how long have you had a crush on Beast Boy?" Hawke asked after a moment of silence.

"WHAT?!?" Raven nearly screamed.

The grin on Hawke's face grew larger. So she hadn't admitted it to herself yet, Hawke thought. All the better, now she could taunt her about it completely.

"You don't? Hmmm… I guess I just thought you did, because you got really annoyed when I gave him a hug yesterday, more so than usual anyway."

"You were not hugging him! You were hanging all over him! It wasn't right! You just met him!"

"True. Oh, well, I guess that's too bad then. He seems to be really taken with you."

A blush crossed Raven's face even though the other girl couldn't see.

"He's just a friend."

"It never sounds like that in your letters, sister."

"So maybe I like him as more than a friend, is that a crime? I do not have a crush on him, whatever you may think."

Hawke took a sip of her tea. This might be harder than she thought. Well, there was always Beast Boy. Maybe if she could convince him that Raven liked him then he would make a move. Or something! She was getting tried of all these letters with hints of love hiding beneath the words.

The two girls sipped their tea in silence for a few more minutes before the other Titans began to stir. Beast Boy and Cyborg came in fighting over who was going to make breakfast. Starfire floating in with a smile on her face was clearly ready to greet the day. Robin strolled in and greeted the others.

And that was how the day began at Titans Tower.


	6. Shopping Adventures

**--Author's Note-- **Greetings once again TT fans. Nothing much to report here except that we're sort of changing gears here in this chapter. No worries though, we're still sticking with the BB/Rae story line. We're just moving on to something else for the time being. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! Otherwise no more updates. P Okay, that's a lie, there will be updates. But they'll be very slow and very short. P

**Chapter 6 Shopping Adventures**

Raven and her sister both went back to Raven's room once everyone had eaten breakfast. Cyborg and Beast Boy ran off to battle each other at a video game. This left only Robin and Starfire sitting in the kitchen.

Starfire smiled brightly at Robin like she always did. She spoke softly of her home world, but Robin was too caught up in his own thoughts to really listen.

She always smiled at him like that, but he was the only Titan who she gave that smile too. It was his smile, wasn't it? Surely that meant something, didn't it? For all of Robin's training he knew how to react to every enemy, every battle, but not for a beautiful red haired alien girl.

"Robin? Are you paying of the attention?"

He was shaken from his thoughts. "Of course Star. I'm sorry, I was just staring off into space."

"Space?" she asked looking behind her. "But I only see the kitchen."

"It's an expression, Star. It means that I was looking at something, but not really seeing it."

"Look at an object and not see it? I do not understand."

"Well, I guess it's like when you just stare into a direction, but you're not paying attention to what it is you're looking at."

Her face brightened up again. "I think I understand. Thank you Robin."

A blush crept across his face, "Anything for you Star."

Starfire began to blush as well. "Uh, Robin? Would you like to do the hanging out?"

"Sure. I mean, Raven's locked up in her room, and BB and Cy are attached to the game station. What do you want to do?"

"May we please go to the mall of shopping?" she asked grasping her hands together in her plea.

"Of course. We can take the R Cycle. Come on," he said standing up.

The alien girl followed him out of the kitchen like an excited puppy.

As the pair walked through the common room Robin told Beast Boy and Cyborg that they were going out. The two boys made a slight nod of their heads to show that they heard the black haired boy, but nothing else.

"Take that green boy!" Cyborg shouted.

"I'll show you metal man!" Beast Boy cried back at him. The two kept pushing buttons on the controls and had their tongues poking out of their mouths.

Robin and Starfire walked through the door at the back of the common room and into the hallway. As they headed towards the elevator to the lower levels, a head poked out of the bathroom door. It was Hawke.

"Hello sister of friend Raven!"

"Hey Star, Robin," the second telepath said with a nod as she exited the bathroom. "Where are you two off too?"

"Robin is taking me to the mall of shopping," Star exclaimed with glee.

"Yeah? That sounds like fun. You might have to take me sometime, but right now Rave and I are working on something."

"Working on something? Like what?" Robin said very curious as to what the two were up too.

"A love spell," Hawke said with a sly grin on her face.

"A love spell?" Robin asked, his voice slightly cracking.

"Nah, I'm just pulling your leg. It's a secret," she whispered putting a finger to her lips.

"You are pulling on Robin's leg?" Star asked looking at the other two with a questioning look.

"Sorry, Star. My bad. It means that I was kidding around with Robin."

"Thank you friend Hawke!" Starfire said with a smile.

"All right, I should get back. You two have fun on your little date," she said with a wave as she walked back into Raven's room.

A date? Robin wondered. Was it really a date? Or was she trying to make him nervous? Robin started to feel dizzy from all the questions spinning through his head. But he hadn't told anyone that he might like Star as more than a friend. He wasn't even sure of that himself!

"Robin? Robin?" Star asked repeatedly. She had clearly been trying to get his attention for a moment.

"Yeah, sorry Star."

"It is quite acceptable, but should we not be on our way?"

"Of course, let's go." They walked into the elevator and Robin pushed the button for the garage. Star smiled at him as the doors closed and the elevator began its journey down to the ground floor.

The two stood in silence as the elevator made its way down. Starfire still smiled happily and Robin had to grin slightly. She was so excited and happy to being going out with him that it made Robin happy to be around her.

Once they reached the garage, the doors slowly opened in front of them. The couple exited and walked into the garage. Robin pulled out the R Cycle and climbed on. He motioned for Star to get on behind him. After she had taken her place behind him he handed her a helmet saying, "Here ya go Star."

"Thank you Robin," she said while taking it. He grabbed his helmet and put it on as she did the same. As soon as their helmets where strapped on, Robin started the motorcycle and took off out the open door.

Starfire held onto him tightly around his waist as they drove towards the shopping mall.

Ten minutes later they pulled into the parking lot and found a spot near the front. They left their helmets on the bike and walked inside the glass doors.

"Where did you want to go first?" Robin asked as they looked around at the different shoppers.

"Let us venture towards the store of books."

Robin nodded and let Starfire lead the way. They looked around for nearly half an hour. Star found a book that she thought Raven would enjoy about a young boy from England and a faerie from another world, called Faerie Wars.

She also picked up a few graphic novels that Hawke had been talking to Star about over breakfast. Starfire had learned that some of these long comic books where from this Japan, that Hawke had stayed at for many years. Hawke had given her a couple names of series that she might like. Star had decided on Fruits Basket, and Mars.

After they had paid for the books, they moved on to the video game store. Robin and Starfire picked out two new games for the game station, the new Final Fantasy game, a version of DDR, and a fighting ninja game.

"Where to next?" Robin asked after they had finished in the game store.

"May we go to that store, Robin?" Star asked pointing towards a very pink looking store. "Raven refuses to go along with me into the pink store."

Robin began to sweat as he read the sign above the door. Victoria's Secret. He mumbled an 'okay' while trying to form the words that it might not be the best idea for them to go into that store.

She smiled at him and took hold of his hand pulling him towards the store. Robin had never been this nervous before, and he fought villains for a living!

As they walked into the shop, it was almost as if they had entered a different world. Women of all ages were softly talking with each other. Many about what they would be buying.

"Hello," a young woman who clearly worked at the store greeted them. "I would ask if you need help finding something, but I think I know what you two are looking for," she said with a wink.

The girl led them towards the back of the store. Starfire eagerly followed, pulling Robin along as well.

Everything in his mind told him that he needed to get out of there, but he couldn't leave Starfire in here alone.

The clerk had taken them to a display of corsets and garters. She swept off saying she would be back to check on them in a minute.

Starfire looked at the clothing with a puzzled look. "Why did she wish to show us these Robin?"

"Uhh, well, Star, she thinks that we're dating each other, and looking for something to, uhh, well, spice things up at home."

"Spice things up at home? But we have a large selection of these spices at home. Why would we need more? And these look nothing like spices to me."

"I'll tell you what Star, why don't you ask Cyborg to explain it to you when we get home?"

"All right."

He hoped that was the end of it, but Starfire clearly still wished too look around the store that Raven refused to enter.

After ten minutes of her wandering, Robin couldn't take it anymore. "Uhh, Star? I think I'll wait outside for you while you finish, all right?"

"Is something wrong Robin?"

"I just need some air. I'll met you back at the R Cycle, okay?"

"If that is what you wish Robin."

He nodded, "I'll see you in a few minutes." With that he nearly ran from the store. Once in the rest of the mall, he slowed down and took a deep breath. He had no idea how he had let Star drag him into that, but he swore it was never happening again.

As he walked back to the bike, his mind kept picturing Star in all the different pieces of clothing for the store. He groaned in annoyance. This was no good at all!

How was he going to explain this to Cyborg and Beast Boy when he got home? And what if Starfire bought something? Surely she would want to show it to the others! His nose started to bleed at that thought as he dropped to the ground next to the bike.


	7. Dark Corners

**--Author's Note--** Hello once again. I've been meaning to post this up for about a day or so now, but I've been really busy. I'm sorry! I've started working full time now, so I'm still getting used to that. And all of my friends from work have been trying to get me to read lots of books they think I'll enjoy. I just started Eragon, which is really interesting, although it does seem to come off like a lot of other fantasy books set in the middle ages (roughly, I think). Yeah, but working full time means that I don't get as many days off, and until I can get my boss to have me working days, I'm usually pretty out of it when I get home at about midnight. So, you'll have to bare with me. Also, there was supposed to be a fanart to go with this chapter. Well, not for this chapter, but I wanted to post it with this update. That didn't happen. I'm still trying to get it scanned into the computer. Hopefully next week. And I have to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. I'm almost sorry I'm not posting the next chapter to IAW, but I'm sure some TT fans are chomping at the bit for this chapter to be posted.

All right, the only thing I really wanted to bring up from the reviews, other than a great big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and ask those of you who haven't why you hate me so; is a question about Robin's sudden nose bleed. Again, I would look up who mentioned this, but I'm lazy, so you'll have to forgive me. This 'sudden nose bleed' relates back to anime, which Teen Titans is trying to copy. Often times in animes when a character is experiencing extremely dirty thoughts, or something really dirty occurs, they will get a nose bleed if they are embarrassed about it. The larger the nose bleed, the more embarrassed they are. Generally this happens mainly to guys, but I've seen it happen to a few girls as well. So, we can assume that Robin was thinking some pretty bad things about Starfire, lol. I hope that clears that up for you!

Thanks again to everyone for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! I'll love you if you do!

**Chapter 7 Dark Corners**

Ten minutes later Starfire came out of the mall doors, smiling happily. Thankfully she did not have a bag from the store. Robin gave a sigh of relief.

"Are you ready to go Star? We could pick up a couple pizzas for lunch for everyone."

"That would be a most glorious idea!" she said as she took the helmet Robin was holding out to her.

They climbed onto the bike and strapped on their helmets before Robin started up the bike. Once Star was certain none of the bags would fly off, she took hold around his waist again.

Robin sped off for the pizza place and found a parking spot in front of the doors. Starfire let go and took her helmet off, shaking out her hair as she did so.

He took off his helmet and followed her into the shop.

---------------------

Hawke stretched her arms as she walked into the common room. She expected to find the two boys battling it out on the game station, but rather all she found was Beast Boy flipping through channels.

"Hey, where's Cyborg?" she asked jumping over the back of the couch.

"Went to go work on his 'baby,'" the green boy mumbled with a shrug.

"How very, boring," she laughed.

"Tell me about it. Where's Raven?" he asked looking at the girl.

"Sleeping, or mediating. I really can't tell the difference anymore."

Beast Boy grinned, "Well, which direction was she? Vertical or horizontal?"

"Vertical," Hawke said with a grin.

"Best bet would be mediating."

"Most likely. Hey, no one's really shown me around the Tower. How about a tour?"

"But I was watching…" he paused as he turned to see what was on the TV. "The hot dog documentary…" His face fell. "Eww! I am so not watching this again!"

He jumped up and grabbed Hawke's hand. "Let's go."

With a grin, Hawke stood up and turned off the TV. Then the two of them walked out into the hall.

"Let's start with the ground floor," he offered.

"Sounds good. Lead the way."

They walked into the elevator and Beast Boy pushed the button to the bottom floor.

In the garage they found Cyborg working away on the T-Car. Everyone mumbled greetings and then Hawke and Beast Boy headed up to the next level.

BB showed her all the different rooms of the Tower. They made stops in the trophy room, the gym, the basement, the medical room, and then finally headed back up to the main level.

Walking down the hallway, Beast Boy pointed out everyone's room. "That's one is Robin, then Cyborg, Raven, me, and Starfire," he read off of each door.

"What's that one at the end?" she asked looking into the shadows.

"Uh, that's the other Titan's room."

"Other Titan? I thought there was only five."

"Uh, no. There's six."

Hawke narrowed her eyes at the green boy. Raven had never mentioned another member of the Titans.

"Raven never told you?" he asked.

"No, she doesn't tell me everything. It's her business."

Beast Boy nodded. "I guess it doesn't surprise me, Raven was kinda upset after everything that happened."

"Is that the room Rae mentioned? The one that no one uses?"

"Probably. It was supposed to be used…" he trailed off.

"You can tell me Beast Boy. I can keep a secret."

"It's not a secret. It's a wound, for all of us."

A wound? No wonder Raven had seemed more reserved than usual. "Beast Boy, what is my sister hiding from me?"

His eyes darted up and down the hallway. No one was around. "Come on, I'll show you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door before she could see the name on the door.

The room before their eyes was mostly a yellow color with lots of browns. Rocks and hills were painted on the walls with care. Hawke could see each of the brushstrokes and wanted to go and touch them. She held back, taking in the rest of the room.

It was bare, save for a single bed with yellow and black sheets. The closet was open and empty. Everything looked like it was waiting for someone who was never going to come.

"Whose room is this?" she asked, turning back to Beast Boy.

"Her name was Terra, and she was our friend." His voice was filled with pain and she didn't want to push him into something he didn't want to explain.

She stayed silent, waiting for him to gather the strength to continue.

"I'm sorry, I've never told anybody. None of us have it seems, if Raven didn't say anything." She gave a small nod and he continued the story.

"We met her by chance, we had thought she was in danger, but she was just like us. She could control the earth," he said motioning towards the painted mountains on the walls.

"She never told us about her past, but she traveled from city to city, trying to help people. The thing was, was that she couldn't control her powers. We were willing to let her join the Titans. Her power was incredible.

"But she ran away, and we didn't see her for ages. When she came back, she said that she was ready to join the Titans. Apparently she had been learning to control her powers."

Beast Boy walked around the room in a daze as he talked. Hawke just followed him with her eyes, never interrupting his tale.

"But she sold us out," he made a fist for a moment and released it. "Slade had gotten to her and made her his apprentice. He controlled her every movement.

"He forced her to destroy us, but she wasn't strong enough by herself. We laid low for a while and came back. Slade's control had grown even greater.

"I tried to save her, to tell her that she was our friend no matter what. I told her that she didn't have to do what Slade told her too, but by then it was too late. Slade had taken complete control over her and her powers.

"He made her attack me and we fought. By the time the other Titans arrived it was too late. The cavern was caving in and the volcano was about ready to blow.

"She gave up her life for us. She managed to overcome Slade's control and used her powers to give us time to escape."

"Did she die in the cavern?" she asked in a soft voice. Somehow she knew this was the question that he was dreading.

"We don't know. She turned to stone," he whispered.

"She did it to protect you, because she was your friend."

Beast Boy nodded, his back turned to her. The telepath knew that he was crying, but made no comment. Instead she walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

A moment later he continued. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised Raven didn't tell you. I almost think she took it the hardest."

"Why do you say that? It sounds like you and Terra were very close."

"We were, but Raven trusted her even after she disliked her at first. Raven trusted Terra, and Terra used that against her."

Hawke nodded, "Raven has trust issues. I will admit that, but I think I can understand why she didn't say anything now. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, thanks for listening."

"Hey, I've gotta be good for something, right?"

Beast Boy laughed at this. "Yeah, everyone has their talents."

"So you liked Terra, as more than a friend?"

The green teen froze. This caused the telepath to give a small laugh.

"I won't tell the others, I promise."

"Well, I kinda had a crush on her," he barely whispered. She only smiled at this.

"So who did you like more, Terra or Raven?"

He went bright red at this question. "Wha-what?!? Where would you get the idea that I like Raven like that?!"

"Because of how you act around her. When we found her in her room, you were in a panic, and just wanted to help her. Plus, you've been really nice to me, and I'm her sister. You think that'll win you points in her book."

"I do not!"

"Hey, it's cool. Doubt it will get you many points, Ravy isn't super fond of me, remember?"

"I think she likes you a lot," he muttered, still red in the face.

"Yeah, I know, but not like she likes you," she teased.

"We're home!" Robin called from the hallway.

"Hey BB! Hawke, Raven! The loving couple brought us pizza!" Cyborg shouted now. Clearly he had followed the two up.

Beast Boy's eye went wide with panic. Hawke doubted that he wanted the others to find out that he had brought her in here.

"Give me your hand," she had holding hers out.

"Uh," he mumbled.

"Give me your hand, and pick a room."

"The gym?" he asked taking her hand.

The two melted into the floor and a moment later rose from the floor of the gym.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that," Beast Boy said with a nervous laugh.

Hawke smiled, letting go of his hand. "Come on, I'm starving."

"Agreed!" Beast Boy said and headed out into the hall.


	8. Frightening Fun

**--Author's Note--** Welcome back my duckies! We're in for lots more fun today, so just sit back, and enjoy! Another note will follow the chapter. So, please review!

**Chapter 8 Frightening Fun**

The teens talked and joked around while they ate their lunch. Hawke told them stories of her time in Japan, and a couple stories of when her and Raven were children.

Through the meal, Beast Boy couldn't seem to look at Raven much. Not that Raven noticed. She was too busy trying to avoid his eyes.

It seemed the only one who did notice was Hawke. She grinned brightly, knowing that this was a good sign.

Before they had gotten to work on figuring out the spell cast on Raven's book, she had prodded for information about Beast Boy and Raven's relationship with her.

The violet haired girl only seemed to get angrier with her questions. Finally, Hawke gave up and offered to get started on the real work at hand.

After a couple hours of working different spells and trying different potions, neither of the telepaths had found out anything helpful. Whatever information the book was hiding, it was hiding quite well.

Raven finally decided that they needed a break. Hawke knew that she really just wanted time alone to think about what she had asked about Beast Boy. It didn't surprise her, but she hoped that her sister would figure out her feelings sooner rather than later.

Beast Boy seemed to have been taking the bait that Hawke had given him. He asked her a few questions about the books she was reading, and even gave her a compliment! Of course, not once did he look at her.

This is so annoying! Hawke thought to herself while shoving another piece of pizza down her throat.

"Hey, Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" he asked with an unsure voice.

"Do you think we could finish watching Harry Potter? I'd like to see the end of it," Raven asked in a small voice that seemed very unlike her.

"Sure. I can go set it up now if you want."

"Okay."

With a huge grin, the green boy ran off to his room to get the DVD. Cyborg grinned nearly as big, noticing that Beast Boy had forgotten about the last piece of pizza. He went to grab it, but managed only to get a hand on it.

Robin had also gone of the pizza, and now both were in a struggle to get the other to let go.

"You already had five pieces you bucket of bolts!"

"Well, I'm bigger than you are!"

The two boys continued to yell at each other and pull the pizza back and forth between them.

Raven pulled up her hood and floated over into the common room to watch the movie with Beast Boy. Starfire just seemed to ignore the fight and tried to start up a conversation with Hawke.

"Do they always act this way?" she asked, eyeing the two boys with wonder.

"Robin and Cyborg? Oh yes, they fight like this quite often," Star said with a bright smile.

"Uh huh. Okay, so what was your question, Star?"

"Oh yes! I have purchased some of this man gah that you have informed me about. I, however, find the stories most difficult to understand. This Tohru seems to be doing this in the backwards movement."

Hawke suppressed a giggle. "Oh, I'm sorry Starfire. I forgot to tell you that sometimes when American companies publish manga, they make it backwards, because that's how they read it in Japan."

"They do things backwards in this Japan?"

"No, what I mean is the way they read across the page is backwards from how we usually read it."

"I think I understand, but would you please show me?"

"Of course, why don't you go grab the books, and I'll show you."

Starfire flew off to her room to get the books. Once she had left, Hawke turned to see if the two boys had stopped their fighting.

They were still at each other's throats. And as amusing as it was, Hawke knew this was never going to end if something wasn't done.

"Give me the piece of pizza," Hawke stated with a hand held out.

Both of the boys looked at her in shock.

"Excuse me? You already ate six pieces of pizza! You snooze, you lose."

"Yeah! Too late!"

Hawke frowned. "I don't want the stupid pizza. Just hand it over."

"NO!" they both screamed at her.

"Fine. Have it your way," Hawke stated simply. Then, the piece of pizza began to glow a silver color. The boys looked at it in shock. The light grew brighter until the pizza spilt into two.

"That was quite impressive, friend Hawke," Starfire clapped her hands together.

Hawke shrugged. "Nothing to it. I was just sick of seeing them try to kill each other. Anyway, come on, I'll show you how the pages work." And with that the two girls headed into the common room.

Robin and Cyborg had stopped their fighting, and both quickly ate their half of the pizza. When they had finished they headed out into the common room as well.

Beast Boy and Raven sat in the middle of the couch, watching the large screen TV. Hawke and Starfire were sitting by the window, looking over one of Star's books. Hawke was pointing at different parts of the book and showing Starfire something.

Robin and Cyborg took a seat on the couch next to BB and Raven.

"What are you guys watching?" Robin asked.

"Harry Potter," Beast Boy muttered.

"And the Prisoner of Azkaban," Raven finished.

"Isn't that a kid's movie?" Cyborg asked in a taunting voice.

"No," Raven stated firmly. "And it is not a 'kid's' book either."

The two boys shrugged and settled down to watch the film anyway.

About ten minutes later, Hawke and Starfire took a seat on the couch and watched the film with the others.

Sixty minutes later, the credits began to roll, and so, they turned the DVD off.

"Okay, so that killed an hour. What should we do now?" Robin asked.

"There's a new kung-fu movie on," Cyborg offered.

"We could play a video game," Beast Boy said.

"Or go to the arcade!" Hawke stated, sounding very excited.

"But we just did that yesterday!"

"You're right," the brown haired girl said sounding slightly put out.

"We could watch that movie Starfire rented," Raven muttered.

"No!" the boys all shouted at once.

"Just a suggestion," Raven said with a shrug.

The other Titans, and her sister continued fighting over what to do next. Whenever one of them gave an idea, the others would shoot it down. Then, it would start over again.

Raven knew this would never end until someone put their foot down. With a sigh, she stood up and walked down the hallway to her room.

None of the others seemed to notice her disappearance until she returned. The door slid shut behind her, and the others turned to see what was going on.

She carried a medium sized black box in her hands. The others watched in silence as she walked around the couch. She moved a table in front of the couch with her powers and set the box on top of it.

As she opened the box and began setting up the contents, she spoke softly.

"This game holds a curse upon it, or so the shopkeeper told me. In fact, she nearly refused to sell it to me. However, I assured her that the game would never be played."

She stopped her actions for a moment to look up at the others. The lights flicked off and her face was cast in shadow.

"You can see now, that I lied."

Her hands began setting the pieces up again as she looked away.

"It is said that any who dare to face the Gatekeeper may face a horrible fate if the game is not completed; to go against the Gatekeeper is almost certain doom.

"Fifty minutes, and nothing more will be given to the players to defeat him. Should the players fail…" Raven paused as she put the last piece in its place. She again looked up at the others. All were staring at her in silence, transfixed by her words.

"Well, no one really knows that part of the story."

She cleared her throat as a few candles flickered into glowing.

"Robin, you will be Khufu, the mummy," she said handing him a yellow playing piece and a card.

"Starfire, you will be Helin, the poltergeist." A purple piece and a card were handed to the alien.

"Cyborg, you are now Baron Samedi, the zombie." The half-robot was given a green playing piece as well as a card.

"Hawke, you have been selected to be transformed into Countess Elizabeth Bathory, the vampire." The girl was given a red piece and a card.

"Beast Boy, you have become Gevaudan, the werewolf," Raven whispered handing him a blue piece and a card.

"I am now Anne de Chantraine, the witch," she said taking the orange piece and the final character card.

Raven then gave each of the others a small slip of paper, and a sort of rack with a number on the front.

"Write down your greatest fear on the paper, and then fold it in half and then in half again. Once you are finished, hand them to me."

With a small nod, each of the teens quickly wrote something down and gave the folded slips to Raven. Along with her own slip, she dropped them into a sort of jar with skeletons on it. The jar was placed in the middle of the board.

"And, now, we begin," she said as a glowing black disk floated over to the DVD player and popped in. At once, the movie began.

"But, Raven, we do not know the rules to which this game follows," Starfire tried with a slight note of fear in her voice.

"The Gatekeeper will explain," was all Raven said before taking a seat on the couch.

The TV flashed with a scene of a graveyard, and then cut down a tunnel, until it reached a room where a cloaked man stood. The Gatekeeper.

"Welcome, but your visit shall not be a pleasant one. You maggots think that you can defeat me? The Gatekeeper? Well, we'll just see about that."

He quickly explained the rules of play, and what certain spaces on the board meant. The two piles of cards were explained and what the cards did.

As soon as he finished, he grinned quite evilly. "Good luck, my maggots. I will see you soon." He disappeared from the screen and the clock began to count down from fifty minutes.

The teenagers quickly began play. They moved the pieces around the board trying in vain to collect the six keystones, and to avoid the black key. Time cards were slowly collected and at certain times one of the players would shout something out and do something vile to another player, usually stealing another keystone.

Fate cards were drawn less often, and these were read aloud and quickly followed. Every few minutes the Gatekeeper would appear and present them with a challenge, or if they were less lucky, lose something, such as a keystone.

As the minutes ticked away, the colored keys slowly disappeared, and switched hands many times over. With only fifteen minutes left to defeat the Gatekeeper, he began making more appearances, making it harder for the players to make it to the inner track that lead to the Well of Fears.

Everyone, save for Raven, let out a scream as the door to the hall slide open with a loud thud, and light poured into the room.

A figure leaned against the doorway, and the Titans jumped up in fighting stance, ready for anything. Hawke stared at the figure along with the others, but made no move, other than turning around.

All eyes narrowed at the slim figure. The Gatekeeper had appeared again on the screen, but they ignored him now. The figure made a move to try and enter the common room, but fell to the floor in a heap.

Hawke quickly floated up and flew over to the figure. Raven turned the lights back on, and the others winced at the added light.

"She passed out, but I don't think she meant us any harm."

"Who is it?" Starfire asked, looking concerned.

"Ah! The game! We're doomed!" Beast Boy cried out.

"Uh, Beast Boy. It's just a game, I said all that stuff to scare you guys," Raven informed him.

"Oh. I knew that," he said with a sweat drop.

Cyborg and Robin had headed over to where Hawke and the figure were.

"Who is it?" Raven asked now, turning her attention to the others.

"It's… It's Jinx," Cyborg said in disbelief.

**--Author's Note--** Okay, so anyway, this is just a note to tell you a bit about the game that the Titans were playing. The game they were playing is in fact a real game. It's called Atmosfear and you race against the clock to face your greatest fear. There are actually 2 versions of this game. The older version is on VHS, and has a bit more to the game. You must race to be come one of the characters, or spend the rest of the game as a Soul Ranger (i.e. a skull). Also, you earn powers with each different color Keystone that you collect. This version was taken off the market years ago, but you may be able to find a copy on ebay, like I did. The newer version (that the Titans were playing), is a DVD game. The idea is the same except you start as your character, and there are Time Cards which have to do things at different times in the game. However, while the DVD is slightly interactive at different parts of the game, you cannot pause, or rewind the movie. Once you start, you're playing. The newer version came out slightly before Christmas, so you should still be able to find it in stores. Enjoy!


	9. Friend or Foe?

**Author's Note: ** Hey all. I promise I haven't forgotten about you all. You're forgiveness for the major lateness of this posting. I think I may have mentioned this before, but I'm working more hours a work now, so I don't have as much time as I used to. I'm still trying very hard to get the updates done, although I sadly feel that after this story is finished I will only be working on one fic at a time. So that means that chances are, the DP series will be my main focus. I hope you all understand and I thank you for your support. Maybe I'll try my hand a few one-shots or something. Now, just a note that my profile has been updated for all the fanarts for the stories. You can now see them on their new home at devianart. I have many other drawings posted as well, so you may want to check those out. Thank you all again for waiting for this chapter, so please enjoy!

**Chapter 9 Friend or Foe?**

"Take her to the holding cells," Robin stated.

"NO!" Hawke screamed at him. "She's injured. We have to help her," she said picking up the girl and carrying her down the hall.

The Titans silently looked at each other for a moment then followed her into the hall.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy," Hawke said giving him a soulful look.

Before he could realize why she was apologizing, she opened the door to Terra's room and entered.

Raven and Robin glared at Beast Boy as he turned into a fly, in hopes to avoid the stares. Cyborg and Starfire made for the door, but Hawke appeared in the doorway before they had a chance to enter.

"No. Starfire, I need you to get me a washcloth and a bowl of warm water. Raven, take Robin and Cyborg with you out to get honey, potatoes, lavender, spring water, and some sea salt."

"Huh?" Cyborg and Robin asked as Starfire flew off towards the kitchen.

"All right, so long as you know what you're doing," Raven muttered.

"It is unsporting to attack an unprepared opponent, don't you think Raven? Besides, I'm sure the sensors would have picked her up a lot sooner if she meant any harm."

Raven didn't answer, but left, dragging Robin and Cyborg along with her.

"Uhh… What about me?" Beast Boy asked now.

"You may come in, after you get the first aid kit," she said then went back into the room.

The shape shifter ran off to get the first aid kit, and on the way back, nearly ran into Starfire. He took the bowl and washcloth from her and told her that she should follow the others.

The door slid open, and Beast Boy entered, arms full of the medical items. Hawke motioned for him to place them on the nightstand, which he did gratefully.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked, sitting down next to Hawke. She was kneeling on the floor next to the bed, where Jinx lay.

"Hard to tell. She's beaten up pretty badly," she signed before starting to rip open some of the sorceress' clothes.

Cuts and bruises covered her body, making her normally pale skin a mix of black, blue, purple, and red. Many of the cuts were deep and looked like they were inflicted with some sort of blade.

Hawke picked up the washcloth and dipped it in the water before she began to wash the cuts. When the water had turned a bright red color, Beast Boy ran to get some more.

"So, uh, what do you need all that other stuff for?" he asked, setting down the fresh bowl of water.

"Huh? Oh. Well, mainly it was just to get the others out of here for a while. However, if you clean the wounds with tea mixed with honey, lavender, and sea salt, and press a piece of potato against it, it helps the wound heal faster."

"Oh," he said.

"I cannot heal all of these wounds myself," she said answering the question he was thinking about asking. "Raven would never help; she's too proud. And I would rather use my energy to heal the broken bones."

There was silence again as the girl continued her work.

She gave him a sideways glance before speaking again. "She likes you, you know."

"What? Jinx likes me?"

Hawke gave a small laugh, "No. Though she does have her reasons for coming here. I was talking about Raven."

He turned a bright red and tried to change the subject. "Oh, so you read Jinx's mind? Raven can't do anything like that, I think…" He trailed off, realizing that he brought the topic back around to what he was avoiding.

"No, she can't. And I didn't read her mind, I read her body language. That is a skill that Raven has yet to fully master due to the fact that she spends most of her time holed up in her room."

Beast Boy nodded in a silent agreement.

"I'll let you think on my words. However, now is the time to be silent," she said before raising her hands over Jinx's body. Beast Boy watched her silently, almost refusing to listen to her words, but he was unable to keep his mind from Raven for long.

He wondered what she was doing out in the city right now. And what was taking them so long?

Hawke focused her mind onto the major injuries of the other girl. First, the broken wrist on her right hand and then, the broken bone in her left arm. The telepath gave a sigh and wiped away the beads of sweat forming on her brow.

She moved onto the three broken ribs. Those took longer, because one was nearly piercing through her lung. Hawke had to be careful as she used her silver magic to remove it and mend the wall of the lung at the same time.

Once the ribs were correctly aligned, she dropped back onto her knees and took a deep breath. "Let me get you some water," Beast Boy offered in a whisper. He left the room with her nod.

The door slid shut behind him and he let out a gasp of air. "Man, this is just crazy," he muttered. He slowly headed down the hallway and into the common room. Walking over to the kitchen, he grabbed a glass out of a cabinet and filled it in the sink.

As he was entering the hallway again, the door to the elevator opened. Cyborg, Raven, Robin, and Starfire gave him a questioning look.

"She's still working on Jinx. I was getting her some water because she looked so worn out."

"What is she doing?" Raven asked as she stepped off the elevator.

"Uh, well, she's holding her hands over parts of Jinx and chanting under her breath," Beast Boy said with a sweat drop. He really didn't know what Hawke was doing, but she was using a lot of energy doing whatever it was she was doing.

Robin gave a sort of glaring look at Raven, who sighed and headed towards Terra's room.

Beast Boy ran after her, nearly spilling the water. "Raven! Hey! She said she wants silence," he said, and then looked away when Raven turned to look at him outside the door.

"I know what my sister wants, however, she needs to answer some questions first." With that, she turned on her heel, and the door slid open.

Hawke was sitting on the floor, looking completely pale. "Raven, you're back."

"Just in time I see. Were you planning on killing yourself over an enemy?" Raven asked walking into the room.

"Nah, nah. You know I would never use more energy then I could spare," the younger sister said with a grin.

"I'll believe it when I see it. Now, give me a report," Raven muttered, kneeling next to her sister.

"Uh, I've got that water," Beast Boy said, holding out the glass. Hawke took it with a thanks and drank it down.

Robin followed Beast Boy into the room, but it seemed that he had sent Cyborg and Starfire away. He told them that right now there was no danger, and there would be no need for more people than necessary at the moment.

"Well, the majority of the damage seems to be on the surface," Hawke said handing the glass back to Beast Boy. "It looks like she was beaten mainly by hand," she motioned towards the bruising. "However, quite a bit seems to have been inflicted with some sort of blade. Notice the deep cuts."

Robin and Raven nodded, watching what Hawke was showing them.

"The worst of it though is under the surface. I've managed to locate a broken wrist on her right arm, her left arm is broken, three ribs, one of which was piercing her lung. I believe that is what caused her to finally pass out. Her left knee is completely shattered, and I think there might be a small crack in her skull."

"Who would do something like this?" Beast Boy asked.

"Brother Blood," Robin stated.

Raven looked towards Robin for an order of some sort. She knew something had happened, but just what that was, was uncertain. And she had to have a reason for showing up at Titans Tower.

Robin sighed. "We'll wait to act until she can at least tell us what happened." It appeared Raven wasn't the only one wondering what had happened. "Until then, make her stay here as short as you possibly can."

Both Hawke and Raven nodded, knowing that he meant to heal as much as they could.

"I'll leave it to you two then. If there's anything you need?"

"No, most of it is mental, but the supplies Hawke sent us for will be helpful for the minor injuries."

Robin gave them a nod and turned to leave. "Beast Boy, let's go."

"I-I wanna stay and make sure they're okay," he muttered.

This caused Robin to stop for a minute. He turned and looked at Beast Boy, sitting on the floor next to the two telepaths, looking very pathetic. "Whatever," Robin said with a sigh before leaving. He wasn't in the mood to fight with them at the moment.

Raven turned to Beast Boy with a questioning look. What did he think he was doing? She had never seen Robin act like this. It was almost like he was defeated in his own house. That would be chalked up to Hawke. The violet haired girl sighed as she closed her eyes.

"What's wrong Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hawke, I know you're a guest here and all, but will you please tone it down? Robin's used to being in charge and you're overriding his power."

Hawke tossed her brown hair back over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I can't just let him kick her out. She came here for help, and I refuse to turn away someone in need."

"This is not one of your stray animals, Hawke. This is a human being, an evil human being."

"No Raven, you're closing yourself off from the facts. She was evil, but when she was standing in that doorway, I saw the look in her eyes. She was afraid, and she was asking for help. And if we help her, I think it will be good for one of the Titans."

In the common room, Starfire was eagerly watching Robin and Cyborg battle the demon ninjas in the new video game that they had bought. Although she was enjoying herself, she could not forget the sorrowful look that Robin had had when he came in the room from talking with Raven, Hawke, and Beast Boy. And what was going on down the hall in Terra's room?

"Oh yeah! Take that!" Cyborg shouted as he took on the virtual ninjas with Robin. All the robotic teen wanted to do was try and forget about what was going on down the hall, and who was down the hall. The game was helping, but not much.

"Behind you Cy!" Robin cried trying to warn his friend of a virtual ninja coming up behind him.

Starfire and the two boys all jumped off the couch when a bright light flooded the room.

"What now?" Robin groaned under his breath.

"Starfire?" a voice asked as the light faded away.

"Robin, why is the light talking to me?"

"Starfire, it's me. Nightwing."


	10. Dealings in Love

**-Author's Note-** Greetings once again TT fans! My bad for the false posting the other night. I was having issues with FanFic and my browser, but I downloaded a new one, and everything works fine now. Yey! Sorry again for the lateness in posting. Lots of things going on: fanart to draw, comics to write and draw, not to mention actual work. What is a girl to do? Anyway, I've got a nice long chapter for you, as well as two. Count 'em, 2, TWO, new fanarts for you to feast your eyes upon. You can find the fanarts on my deviantART page (linky is my homepage, otherwise my name's the same), or else here are the addys.

**The Titanimals** www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 16593420/  
**Beast Boy & Raven** www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 16593342/

Hopefully you guys will like them. And feel free to check out my other works. That's all that I've got for now. Enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!

**Chapter 10 Dealings in Love**

"Nightwing!" Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg exclaimed.

By now, the light had disappeared and standing in front of them was the long, black haired teenage superhero that Robin would become.

"Starfire, I'm so glad I found you," he told them.

"Found me? Is something wrong? Is the future not fixed?" she asked getting worried. The alien girl walked over to the newcomer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Did something happen?"

Nightwing forced a small laugh. "Actually, no. Everything is perfectly fine. I guess you could call this a social visit."

"Oh, how joyous! But friend Nightwing, how were you able to come to our time?" Starfire exclaimed, grasping her hands together.

"Yeah, I was just wondering that myself," Robin said, coming out of his daze.

Cyborg and Robin had been standing there with a questioning gaze as Starfire talked to Nightwing.

"It's slightly hard to explain," he admitted. "I can't give you all the details, however Cyborg was able to study Warp's technology and figure out how it worked. Then, he used it to bring me back here."

"Told ya I was a genius," Cyborg said smugly.

Robin nodded, his eyes never leaving Nightwing. His mind was racing with all sorts of questions.

Something in the hallway was stirring. A moment later, Beast Boy entered the common room.

"Dude!" he exclaimed, seeing Nightwing standing next to Starfire. "Who's he, and where did he come from?"

"Beast Boy, you remember I told you all about Nightwing and the future. He says that all is wonderful now!" she said happily.

"Am I still bald?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uhh... yeah, you're like 40, BB," Nightwing told him. This caused Beast Boy to rip out somemore hair and start to cry.

It was a moment until he regained his composure. "Oh yeah, Raven and Hawke said that our visitor is doing fine now. She's sleeping, and so are Rae and Hawke," Beast Boy informed the group.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Her," Robin said with his eyes narrowing. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Nightwing, but this might not be the best time."

He nodded, "Jinx, right? I remember hearing a... I mean, yeah, I remember that, but I should let it run its course."

Robin eyed his older self carefully for a moment before deciding it was his imagination.

"If you don't mind, I would still like to stay."

"Oh please Robin? May he?" Starfire pleaded with him.

"All right. I suppose it's fine as long as the others are okay with it."

"I'm cool," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, me too," Beast Boy put in now.

"And Raven's too busy with Hawke right now, so I doubt she'll care too much. Just stay out of her way, all right?" Robin said.

"Yeah, I understand. Raven can be a bit touchy at times. I'll let her be," Nightwing promised.

With that settled Starfire took Nightwing down the hall to find him a place to sleep. Robin watched as they left with a look of jealously.

"Dude, if you like her so much, why don't you just tell her already?" Cyborg questioned.

"Yeah, we were taking bets on when you'd tell her, but this is getting annoying," Beast Boy said shaking his head.

* * *

Hawke sat in Terra's room, watching the sleeping girl. Raven had returned to her own room after they had finished healing Jinx, and Beast Boy had left. 

The girl let out a sigh, thinking of her sister. Raven had always been a loner, even when they were children. When she had joined the Titans, Hawke was surprised. It was unlike her sister to try and put herself in social situations.

However, now that she had met the other Titans, Hawke was sure that Raven had made the right choice in her friends.

As comfortable as Raven had become at Titans Tower, things surely had to be taking a toll on the girl. Hawke herself had shown up out of the blue, and now Jinx had appeared in the Tower.

Perhaps the only thing that put Hawke's mind at ease was Beast Boy. She knew that he was the major reason for the change in Raven. He had been watching out for Raven today, and Hawke was sure that was no different from any other day. There was no doubt in her mind that either of the two didn't care for the other as more than friends.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Hawke turned her focus onto Jinx. The girl was sleeping peacefully now that her major wounds were healed.

Hawke brushed some of the purple bangs away that had fallen on the girl's face. She was quite pretty, and she could see what Cyborg saw in her.

Yes, she knew the reason Jinx had come to the Tower was for Cyborg's help, but she would not tell the others that.

And of course, the brown haired girl could not forget about the two other Titans, who were showing a great deal of affection for each other.

Robin and Starfire were completely smitten with each other. While Hawke had never liked the word much, it described the pair with an air of perfection.

She was not a stranger to Robin and Starfire's 'situation,' as she was with Jinx and Cyborg. There were quite a few times that Raven had mentioned Robin and Star's interest in each other in her letters. It made Hawke think that maybe her sister was not so blind to the lives of others as she had once thought.

In any case, Titans Towers had three would-be couples sleeping under its roof. With a nod, Hawke told herself that this was something to take into her own hands.

"Yes," she grinned in a pleased manner, "by the time I leave, those guys will all be together."

Now, the only question was, where to start. Where to start?

* * *

Cyborg sat on the sofa in the common room playing video games. Beast Boy had gone off to do his own thing, and Robin had muttered some excuse about needing to train some more.

After Cy and BB had confronted Robin, the black haired teen became annoyed at his two friends. He denied it and told them that they were reading too far into things. That was before he stormed off to the gym to get out some of his anger.

No matter what he said, Cyborg knew Robin liked Star. Surely, there had to be some way of getting him to admit his feelings.

"Trouble in the land of lovers?" Hawke asked leaning over the back of the sofa to look at him. He hadn't heard her enter the room.

"Hey Hawke. I thought you were sleeping."

"Nah, I'm too pumped up to sleep. Anyway, I thought you'd like to know that Jinx is fine now. You can go see her if you like," she offered.

Cyborg paused for a moment, causing his player to die. "Why would I want to do that?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Hawke gave him a smile that said she knew the truth, but didn't press the matter.

"I dunno, just a thought. Now, what has you so stressed out?" she asked, tilting her head at him.

"Nothing," he muttered, turning back to his game.

Hawke rolled her eyes at him. Boys, she thought. "Hmm... Is it BB? Or maybe it's Robin?"

At Robin's name, Cyborg died again. Finally, he gave up and paused the game.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere. What did Robin do?"

"Aside from being his stupid self?"

"I suppose," she shrugged, still leaning over the sofa.

"Then, nothing."

"Hmmm... Well, you could either tell me what happened, I am an innocent by-stander, or else you could continue to ignore the problem, and I won't let you get back to your game."

"Did Raven tell you about Warp?"

"Psycho guy from the future?"

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Well, when Star went into the future, she met our future selves. Robin had become Nightwing."

Hawke nodded at him, waiting for him to go on.

"While you guys were in doing your little magic tricks with Jinx, he appeared in the living room. In the future I had figured out how to use Warp's technician and send him back here."

"Confusing."

"Yeah, well, Starfire was overjoyed to see him. It was kinda ticking Robin off. I mean she was kinda of fawning over him," he said with a shrug.

"So, he's jealous of himself?" Hawke asked with a grin.

"Yeah, pretty much. But after Star took Nightwing to find him someplace to stay, me and BB called him on his crush on Star. I mean, he's been digging on the girl since the Titans formed."

"And he refused to admit he likes her?"

"Yep. It's really annoying."

"Well, I suppose it's like you and Jinx."

"This has nothing to do with me and Jinx!"

"But you like her, right?"

"She's our enemy!"

"She wasn't when you went into the Hive, and she isn't at the moment."

"How does that change things?"

"Cyborg," she said trying to reason with him. "Why do you think she came here?"

"I don't know, to spy on us."

"I don't think so. She was looking pretty intently at you before she passed out. I think that she's digging on you."

"You think?" he asked a bit too eagerly.

"Yes, I do. Just like I think Robin likes Star. So, if you promise me to try and make an effort with Jinx, I will try and get Robin to admit his feelings to Starfire. Do we have a deal?"

He looked at her outstretched hand for a moment, considering what he was getting himself into. Finally, he sighed and shook


	11. Bets and Books

**--Author's Note--** Greetings once again. Sorry, I sort of fell off the face of the planet there for a few weeks. As always, things are major busy. Working on a few new fanarts (a HP one that's finished, and a TT one for Seven Year's Bad Luck that's nearly done). And I'm working hard on things for the HP party at my store. Have you reserved your copy yet? Anyway, thank you to everyone who's reviewed! You all have such nice things to say. I got one today, so that one is fresh in my mind, and I have something to say to that. However, I forgot to look at the penname of who wrote it, but I think it was signed Max. Maybe. I could have been seeing things. Anyway, thank you to you (whomever you are, lol), for liking that I'm using more than one pairing. I know a lot of people will hint at other pairings, but that just leaves you wanting more! Actually, that's half the reason I did it this way. I didn't feel that I would be able to write 3 different stories for the pairings I wanted. And I'm glad that you like Hawke. I'm not a big fan of OC pairings because you really don't know the OC like you know the other characters. I also feel that the pairings are there in the real TT show, but that something outside of the norm would need to come in to stir things up, like Hawke is doing. Thanks for the review! Anyway, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 11 Bets and Books**

Robin threw another punch at the punching bag that hung from the ceiling. Surprisingly, it had yet to start falling apart from his angered punches that he had been throwing at it for the past half hour.

With every punch, he cursed Nightwing and wondered why he had shown up. And to top things off, Starfire was probably fawning all over him right now.

Double punch this time. The seams of the bag stretched out, near their breaking point.

The sound of the door creaking open behind him made Robin stop his assault on the bag. "What do you want?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"Relax," Hawke said, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, clasping them in front of his chest. "Cyborg said that you were upset. I came to check on you."

"I'm fine. Now, will you get off of me?"

"Aw, come on Robbie. I know that you're lonely, aren't you? I'm lonely too," she whispered in his ear. She flicked her tongue out, just barely missing his ear.

"Hawke! Stop it," he growled, pushing her away now. She only smiled at him.

"Why should I stop, Robbie? You're lonely. I'm lonely," she shrugged now taking her eyes away from his. "I mean, it's not like you like anyone right now, right?"

"No!"

Her eyes met his again. "No? So, there is someone you like?" She curled up close to his chest now. "Is it me, Robbie?"

"I like Starfire!" he shouted before he even had a chance to think. Just anything to stop her and stop him from doing anything stupid.

She pulled away from him and smiled like cat that had just eaten a canary. "That's what I thought."

Robin's face fell. Had he just said that? How could he be so stupid! "No, no. I'm just kidding Hawke. Come on, it was a joke. You were just starting to creep me out, and you're Raven's little sister."

"Creep you out? I doubt that," she said, her eyes drifting down his body before returning to his eyes, grinning.

He pulled his cape around himself, cursing himself and his bright idea of making his costume out of spandex.

Hawke swept over to sit on one of the bench presses. "Robin, I may be younger than you, but I'm not stupid. I knew about how you felt about Star before you said anything; as did Cyborg, and Beast Boy. Hell, even Raven noticed, and she's not usually as good about picking up those sorts of things.

"So, now you've said it out loud, was it really that bad?"

"Wait. So, you came in here and were acting like that just to get me to admit that I liked Star?"

"Of course. Cyborg and I had a little bet going. I know how boys respond to certain things, and you're a good guy, Robin. I knew you'd stop yourself before you did anything stupid that could wreck your chances with Starfire."

Robin growled under his breath. He didn't like being toyed with.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, why don't you just go and tell her how you feel?"

"Why? Because she's hanging all over Nightwing, that's why!"

Hawke rolled her eyes. "Robin, who is Nightwing?"

"He's me, from the future."

"Correct. So now, think about what you're saying for a moment. You are getting jealous of yourself, stupid."

Robin paused for a moment to think about what she said. Yes, Nightwing was himself from the future. Starfire had been fawning over Nightwing, which, in turn meant that she had really been fawning over himself.

A blush crossed Robin's face for a moment, as he realized how stupid he was being. But if Starfire had been fawning over Nightwing, and he was himself Nightwing, that meant that Starfire liked him.

While he thought about this, a goofy grin began to form on his face. Starfire liked him. Star liked him. How could he have missed that?

"Daydreaming about Starfire again?" Hawke asked, bringing him out of his fantasy world.

Another blush crossed his face, but he didn't say anything.

"You really should tell her. It's been obvious to me since I arrived, and even more so to everyone else, that you two both like each other," she said, turning and heading towards the door. The door opened again, and she went to exit. Pausing in the doorway, she turned back to him, "Tell her. I'm sure you'll like the results." With that, she gave him a wink and headed back down the hallway.

* * *

Beast Boy had been pacing in front of Raven's door for the past five minutes. He wanted to check and make sure that she was all right after everything that had gone on with Jinx showing up. Also, he wanted to tell her about Nightwing, since he figured that she would throw a fit if no one told her. He sweat dropped at the thought of her destroying the TV or window again. Actually, just the TV and the Game Station. Either of those would be bad. 

He paused for a moment to look at her door, sighed, and continued pacing. Just as he was turning around to head back down the hallway in the other direction, he ran straight into Hawke, who was coming from the gym.

"Hawke! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" he began.

"Nah, it's all good," she said brushing some dust of herself. "What are you doing?"

"Uhh...nothing," he muttered.

"Oh, all right," she said not believing his story. She glanced at Raven's door for a minute before turning back to Beast Boy. He was rubbing the back of his head like he did whenever he was nervous.

"She's awake you know," Hawke informed him.

"Really? I mean, are you sure? I wouldn't want to disturb her if she's doing something important."

"No, she's just paging through her books," Hawke said with a sigh. "She's still looking for those eyes that she saw the other day. I told her that I'd help her, but she refuses. In fact, to tell you the truth, I wonder if she didn't just imagine them."

Beast Boy whimpered, not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry. I think this might just be something she needs to work out on her own. Raven gave him her heart. Something she's never done before, and all he did was break it. Now, she has to learn how to walk away from that."

He looked down at his shoes. BB had never thought of Raven falling in love with someone, let alone them breaking her heart. However, Raven was a normal girl, in some ways, and surely, she would have her heart broken just like everyone else.

"Anyway, she doesn't want to talk to me. I'm just her silly little sister, but I think she might listen to you, BB."

"Me? No. Raven doesn't like me hanging around, and she hates anyone in her room," he said waving his hands about.

"That's not true. She may not act like it, but I know, deep down, she really cares for you. She may not be aware of it herself, but the spark is there. I see it every time she writes about you in her letters, and every time she looks at you. Her eyes get just a little bit softer," she said with a smile.

"Anyway, I better get going. I gotta collect from Cyborg."

"Collect? Collect what?"

"My winnings. He bet me that I couldn't get Robin to admit his feelings about Starfire, and I just did. Therefore I win," she said with a laugh. "Later," she said, heading off towards the common room.

Beast Boy watched her go. Once she was out of sight, he turned back to Raven's door. Should he knock? Would she even answer?

Part of him wondered if Hawke's words had been true, but the sisters seemed to share a very strong bond. Hadn't Hawke known when Raven was in trouble the other day when Raven saw Malchior's eyes in the book? So, she would know if Raven was awake or not, wouldn't she?

There were too many questions floating around in Beast Boy's head. He shook his head back and forth, trying to clear out some of the thoughts. New ones replaced any of the questions he had managed to get out. This wasn't working, he thought.

Finally, he gave up on trying to think. He had never been very good at it anyway. Now was the time for action!

He tapped lightly on Raven's door, barely making a sound.

"Yes?" came Raven's voice from behind the door.

"Uhh... It's Beast Boy. I just wanted to see if you were feeling all right."

The door slid open far enough so that he could see her face and most of her body. "I'm fine. Why were you wondering?"

"Well, you seemed really upset about Jinx and all. Plus, I'm sure your sister taking her in like a lost puppy didn't help much."

"Aren't you upset about it? One of our enemies is under our roof."

Beast Boy shrugged. "I guess, but she seems harmless enough. Robin and Cyborg think that she might have shown up here because Brother Blood kicked her out of the Hive."

"It is a possibility."

"Anyway, it's not like we can't handle her if that's not the case."

"True." Raven paused and looked up and down the hallway. When she saw that no one was there, she turned back to Beast Boy. "Would you like to come in? We can continue this further."

"Sure," Beast Boy said, as she opened the door completely. Maybe Hawke had been on to something.

Beast Boy followed Raven into her room and shut the door behind him. They both took a seat on the beanbag chairs that Raven had around her room.

"So ,where is my sister, and everyone else?"

"Robin's in the gym, Cy and Hawke are in the common room. She said something about collecting on a bet." Raven frowned at that, shaking her head. "And I'm not sure where Starfire is; probably entertaining our other guest."

"Other guest?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess Nightwing showed up while you guys were healing Jinx."

"I see."

"Robin told him to leave you alone. I guess he thought you would be upset."

"I'm not upset, just annoyed."

"Yeah, I wish things would just go back to normal," Beast Boy sighed, stretching out in the beanbag chair.

"Things are never that simple."

"I suppose not. So, what were you doing before I disturbed you?"

"Reading."

"Oh. Hawke mentioned something about looking for Malchior, but he's locked up in your chest, right?"

Raven turned away from him. Maybe he had said the wrong thing.

"I'm not sure. He should be, but I'm sure that I saw him in that book."

"So, you're checking for him in all your other books?"

"Is that silly of me?"

"Of course not! If you wanted some help, I've got nothing better to do."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Raven said, turning back to Beast Boy. He could tell that she was fighting with her emotions.

"You're not asking; I'm offering. We can even listen to your weird flute-ly music thing too."

The smallest smile crossed Raven's face. "All right."


	12. The Color of Villainy

**--Author's Note--** Well, this is what you get when it rains for a week, and I can't sleep. Haha. I always write best like that... Except that I would like to sleep when I work at 7 in the morning the next day. Oh well. Cy/Jinx fans will enjoy this chapter I think. I might have taken some liberties with Jinx's character, but since she doesn't play a huge part, I think you all will forgive me. Anyway, it's a nice, fairly long chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for you reviews! Keep 'em coming!

**Chapter 12 The Color of Villainy**

Hawke pranced into the common room, where Cyborg was sitting on the couch, watching the TV. She was grinning and chanting in a sing-song voice "I win, I win."

"What are you so happy about?" he asked, turning around to look at her.

She giggled and leaned backwards over the back of the couch. "I win," she said simply.

"What? No way! Robin would NEVER admit he likes Star!"

"You just don't know how to ask him. Now, I, on the other hand, have not only gotten him to admit it, a few times I may say, but also planted the idea in his little brain to go and tell her so."

"I'm supposed to believe this? You're a horrible liar."

"Hah," she said, getting up now and walking around the couch. "As I told you already, you weren't asking correctly."

"How did you do it?" Cyborg asked. There was no way he could not know now.

"Well," she started, sitting now next to Cyborg. "First, I went into the gym."

"I'm sure that annoyed him."

"Oh, yes, it did," she said, curling up closer to him. "However, he wasn't as annoyed when I got right up close to him." Hawke was nearly sitting in the robotic teen's lap now.

"Uh, yeah?" he asked, getting nervous.

"Yes. And then, I whispered into his ear," she said, doing so. "About being lonely, and him being lonely."

Gulp. "And then?"

"Well, he pushed me away." She moved back and leaned against the back of the couch. "But, I could tell that he wanted me," she said with a laugh.

"What does this have to do with him admitting he likes Star?" Cyborg asked, more relaxed now that Hawke wasn't on top of him.

"I'm getting to that. So, I ask him what's the problem. It's not like he likes someone, right?"

"No."

"That's exactly what he said. Of course, I think it slipped out. Which was what I was hoping for."

"Ha ha, you devil."

Hawke grinned. "Yes, I am. So, I ask him who, and still not thinking he blurts out 'Starfire.'"

"Boo ya! Ha ha!"

"See, all you needed was a little sex appeal. So, pay up."

"Aw, come on, Hawke."

"Hey, it was your idea. Now hand over the five bucks."

With a groan, he handed over a five-dollar bill.

"Arigatoo," she said, plucking it from his fingers. After nodding her head at him, Hawke turned and headed back out into the hall.

"She has to be the strangest girl I have ever met," Cyborg said, shaking his head. At least, she kept things interesting.

The teen turned his attention back to the TV and flipped through a few more channels. Nothing was on. With a sigh, he flicked the TV off and got up. Cyborg went over to the kitchen and grabbed some food out of the fridge to make a sandwich.

Munching quietly on the sandwich, Cyborg's mind began to wander. Of course, he was annoyed that he had just lost five dollars to Hawke. He would have to come up with a way to get it back. He also thought about what the telepath had said about Jinx.

By the time he finished his sandwich, Cyborg had decided that he would check on Jinx. Just to make sure she was still sleeping, he told himself. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it under the sink, before heading towards Terra's room.

Entering the room, he saw that the girl had barely moved since he had last seen her. He tiptoed over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Carefully, he placed the washcloth on her forehead. This caused Jinx to stir slightly, and let out a small moan.

"Jinx?" he whispered.

"Cyborg?" she groaned, just barely opening her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got the crap beaten out of me."

"Do you remember what happened?"

She groaned as she took the washcloth off her forehead and sat up. Her eyes darted around the room and returned to Cyborg.

"I'm not in the holding cells?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because, I'm your enemy. I thought Robin would have thrown me in the cells, no matter how hurt I was."

"Well, he wanted to, but not everyone listens to Robin."

Jinx gave him a questioning look.

"Hawke. She's Raven's little sister and is staying here for a while. She took pity on you and brought you in here. Her and Raven healed most of your wounds."

"Oh. So, now that I'm better, you're going to take me to the cells?"

"No. Why do you keep thinking we're going to lock you up?"

"Because, I'm your enemy! You hate me, and distrust me."

"Jinx, I don't hate you. Besides, we didn't think that you were our enemy when Brother Blood took that knife to you."

"How," she started, but stopped.

"We know what knife wounds look like. He cut you up pretty bad. Will you tell me what happened?"

"He attacked me," she said, shaking her head. "It was strange, you know? I was watching all the other students graduating, and a lot of them were moving on to better things. Most of them weren't even becoming villains. I guess it got me thinking about why I was doing what I was doing. I don't want to hurt people, but I wanted to be at the top of my class.

"So, I decided that maybe I'd try doing the right thing for once. Brother Blood didn't like that much. He asked me where my loyalty lay, and I told him it wasn't with him. That's when he went after me. I managed to escape, but I had nowhere else to go. All I could think was about getting to you. Oh, Cyborg, I've missed you so much, and I'm so sorry," she cried as she threw her arms around him.

Cyborg carefully put his arms around her, as she began crying. "It's all right, Jinx. You did the right thing. I'm sure it doesn't seem like that now, but things will get better. I'll even go talk to Robin and see if he'll let you stay here."

"But, he doesn't trust me! You even said the only reason he let me in was because of Raven's sister."

"You're still too weak to do much of anything. I'll make Robin understand. Don't worry about it."

"If you're sure," she said, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "I'm sorry for troubling you, Cyborg. Ever since you came to the Hive, my heart hasn't been into it like it was before. You made me see that I could choose my own path."

"Shhh, it's all right. Why don't you lie back down, and I'll go get you something to eat?"

"Okay," she said, nodding her head. Cyborg let go of her, and she laid back down on the bed.

"I'll be right back," he told her while he stood up. Jinx watched him as he walked over to the door and left the room.

Once Cyborg had left, Jinx turned her eyes up to the ceiling. It felt odd to be inside the Titans Tower after the last time she was here. They had been destroying everything. And now, she was guest, sort of. She still wasn't sure what was going to happen to her. No matter what happened, there was no way that she was going back to the Hive or Brother Blood.

The door slid open, and Jinx sat up again. A young girl with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail was poking her head in.

"Oh good, you're awake," she said with a smile as she walked into the room. She was wearing a black cloak and a blue leotard. "I was beginning to think Cyborg would never leave. I'm Hawke, by the way," she said taking a seat.

"Raven's sister," Jinx said with a nod.

"Yep. I guess Cyborg told you about me."

"Yes. Thank you for your help, but how did you know what happened?"

"Well, I'm a telepath, like Raven. It wasn't very hard to figure out what had happened. So, did you tell Cy that you came here for him?" she asked, moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Excuse me?"

"That's why you came to the Tower, wasn't it? To see Cyborg? I figured that you liked him. He likes you though, you know. Raven wrote to me all about when Cyborg went into the Hive. I wasn't sure then, but now I know for sure. He was very concerned about you. I doubt that he would have let Robin put you in the holding cells, even if I hadn't stepped in.

"Robin would have been very upset with Cyborg though, you know? It's one thing if some new girl tries to protect a stranger, but I doubt Robin would have stood idly by if Cyborg had stepped in to protect you. He sadly still thinks of you as their enemy."

"Do you always talk this much?"

"Sometimes," Hawke laughed. "Anyway, I should go before Cyborg comes back."

She got up and headed to the door. It opened, but Hawke stopped before she left the room. "Oh, I thought you might want to see this," she said, throwing a piece of paper to Jinx. "Maybe it'll make you want to tell him what's in your heart."

The door shut behind Hawke, and Jinx looked down at the paper she had caught. It was a photo from the dance, when Cyborg had snuck into the Hive. The dance they had gone to together.

A blush crossed her face, and door opened again. Jinx quickly shoved the picture under the pillow.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked, sitting down.

"Nothing, just a piece of paper Hawke gave me."

"Hawke came in?"

"Yeah, she just wanted to make sure everything was healing correctly."

Cyborg nodded, but part of him doubted that. "All right. I brought you some soup. We're lacking in the food department."

"Soup is fine. Thank you, Cyborg."

"I think I'm going to go talk to Robin. Will you be all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm still pretty tried, so maybe I'll go back to sleep after I eat this."

"All right. I'll check on you later."

"Sure," she said with a smile as she watched Cyborg close the door behind himself.


	13. Truths of the Heart

**Author's Note:** Hey again all. Sorry for the delay! Anyway, I HAVE A COUPLE VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS. Please read them, I like to avoid hate reviews/e-mails.

First off. In this chapter we are finally going to find out a little bit about Nightwing. This whole idea with Nightwing was in fact what started this whole story, and was created at a very late hour. That being said, I would also like to state that I have never read any of the Nightwing comics, or know anything about it. This is all based off of what I saw in the TT episodes 'How Long Is Forever?' So, no whining about how that's not how it really is in DC-land. I never said I was right. Also, while this is a stretch, it is possible. But just don't get hung up on why this wouldn't work. I don't want to have to explain it all, cuz that would be boring. So just enjoy.

Secondly, and this is even more important than that last bit. Some of you may or may not know (depending on where you live, and if you watch the news), but some of the Northwest Airlines employees may be going on strike in about 10 days. Why am I bringing this up? Because my dad is one of these employees. It is because of this fact that my family may have to cut the spending down, which sadly means the internet, and cable. This is not to say that they will strike, and I will have to lose the net, or even that the fic will stop. These are just possibilities. However, if I were to lose the net, I would keep updating my fics. It just may take a little longer to get them corrected and posted. Regrem and I have worked out a system (mainly for me), which at the very least will take 3 days to get a new chapter corrected and posted. If this were to happen, I would try and do my best to possibly post 2 chapters at once or something of that sort.

Thank you all for your support! And your reviews!

**Chapter 13 Truths of the Heart**

Starfire had set Nightwing up in the trophy room. They had moved some of the stands to one side of the room, and then brought in one of the cots from the closet. While Starfire made the bed, Nightwing was walking around the room, looking at all the different trophies from their battles.

"It's so odd, seeing them like this," he told Star. "In my time, most of them are lost, or broken."

"What happened to the Tower?" she asked, thinking of the state the Tower was in when she had visited the future.

"I don't even really remember. You had vanished, and then, we all started fighting. It started slowly, but pretty soon, we could hardly stand to be in the same room as each other. And then the demons attacked. We couldn't defeat them like, torn apart as we were.

"So, we fled. When the demons took everything they wanted, they moved on. Cyborg returned to the Tower, Beast Boy went off to do his thing, Raven holed herself up inside her mind, and I went back to Gotham City for a while. Batman took me in and finally step me up with a new base in Jump City, and I became Nightwing."

"How sad," Starfire said, turning to him. "How could you stand not having any friends?"

Nightwing turned away from Control Freak's remote and looked at Starfire. "I-I don't know."

"You don't know?" she repeated.

"Grr. Starfire, I can't lie to you. I've spent my entire life lying to everyone around me, but I can't lie to you."

"What do you mean, Nightwing?" she asked, walking over to him, the bed long since forgotten.

"I'm not Robin. I'm not who you think I am."

* * *

Beast Boy set down another book and grabbed another from the pile. Together, the two teens had gone through about half of Raven's books.

"Nothing in that one?" she asked, looking up from her book.

"Nope, but did you really expect him to be hiding in 'Eragon?'"

"I guess not," Raven sighed.

"Don't worry, Raven," he said, putting a hand on top of Raven's. "We'll find him, even if it takes us all night."

She looked down at Beast Boy's hand, then back up at his face. "Why?" was all she could ask.

"Why what?" he said, giving her a questioning look.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're my friend, Raven. I care about you."

Raven pulled her hand away. "Why? I'm a demon. Don't you understand that? I'm not normal. Why don't you just go hang out with Hawke or something? She's more your type anyway," she snarled at him.

He took back his hand and looked at it for a moment. Had he caused this anger in her heart?

"Yes, Raven, I know what you are. That has never mattered to me. And in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly normal either. But if you want me to leave you alone, I will. All you have to do is say so."

"Then, get out. I don't even know why I thought you could help me anyway!"

Beast Boy stood up, silently, and walked over to the door. It opened for him, and he turned around to look at Raven, sitting on the floor, one last time.

"Just so you know, Hawke isn't my type. I prefer the quiet, bookworm type any day." And with that, he left, the door closing behind him.

As soon as the door shut, Raven's eyes filled with tears. A couple slipped down her face. She fell into a heap on top of her books and sobbed in silence. What had she done?

* * *

Beast Boy moped into the common room. Hawke was sitting on the couch, playing the Sims on their Game Station. Or at least, he thought she was playing it. She seemed to be trying to get each of the family members to do horrible things, and sometimes, end up killing themselves. The younger girl was enjoying herself a lot.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Hawke looked up and saw Beast Boy enter the room.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"Your sister just kicked me out of her room."

"Oh," was all the girl said. There was a long pause as they stared at each other. "You wanna kill one of my Sims? It's lots of fun."

"No, that's all right. I think I'm going to go out."

"All right," she gave him a worried look. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's not like it's the first time Raven's kicked me out of her room."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, it's fine. Where is everyone else?"

"Robin's in his room. Starfire's with Nightwing. And, Cyborg's with Jinx," she said with a smirk.

"Oh. All right," he said, it not even registering what she had just told him. "I'll be back later."

"Sure. Be safe."

He nodded and headed back into the hallway towards the elevator. BB jabbed the button for the ground floor, and then, headed out towards the city.

* * *

Robin paced back and forth in his room. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was afraid something bad was going to come from Hawke staying here. Not that he would have told Raven that her sister couldn't stay here.

They have more than enough room, and he couldn't justify his feelings at the time. However, he had never thought something this horrible could have happened.

How could Hawke have known how much he liked Starfire? Was she going to tell the others? Was she going to tell Star?

She wouldn't do that, would she? Maybe she already had. He had to go talk to Hawke right away.

Robin left his room and headed down the hallway to the common room. Beast Boy walked past him, not even noticing he was there.

The door opened, and Robin walked into the room. Hawke was sitting on the couch, playing a video game. Thankfully no one else was in the room.

"Hawke."

"Hmm?" she said turning around. "Hey, Robin. What's up?"

"Where's Starfire?"

"Dunno. She's still hanging out with Nightwing. Why?"

His temper flared up for a moment before he could calm himself. "I want to talk to you."

"We are talking, Robin."

"You know what I mean."

"All right. So, what are we talking about?"

"That thing I said to you earlier. I don't want you to repeat it to certain members of the Titans."

"Robin, what kind of fool do you take me for?"

"Promise me, Hawke."

"Look. I'll level with you, Robin," she said, fully turning around to lean over the back of the couch. "I have not talked to Starfire today, nor have I told her about your crush on her. I do not, nor have I ever had any interest in telling her about your feelings for her. That is something you have to do yourself, savvy?"

"Savvy?" he repeated.

"Now, other than Starfire, whomever I tell about your confession is my business, and I make no promises."

"So, you won't tell Star?"

"Of course not. That would wreck all the fun out of you telling her," she said with a wink. Robin could tell this was a losing battle, no matter what he did.

"I'm not telling her. She's my teammate and my friend. I'm not going to wreck that."

"And if some other guy walks into the picture? What will you do then, Robin?"

"I just want her to be happy."

"She can't be happy with you?"

"We're done talking about this," he said, then turned and went back to his room.

* * *

Beast Boy walked through Jump City for nearly fifteen minutes before he reached his destination. It was a small shop in the center of town called the Veggie. It was sort of like the gothic café that Raven liked to hang out at, except that it wasn't gothic, and they didn't read bad poetry. BB always came here when he wanted to be alone, but not really.

He opened the door, which let out a small chime, and walked over to a small table shaped like an apple. Each of the tables was shaped like a fruit or vegetable. There were lots of other teenagers at many of the other tables, and a few older people. All of which mostly ignored Beast Boy.

"What can I get ya?" the waitress asked. She had a bright smile, and a cute face. Normally, this would have been more than enough for BB, but he wasn't feeling like himself after what had happened over the past few days.

"A tofu burger, and a soy shake?" he asked.

"You got it. Be back in a few."

"Thanks," he said as she turned and headed towards the bar.

BB ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the table with a sigh. He had thought that things were finally getting better with Raven. She was opening up to him, after all, but maybe that wasn't enough. Raven was still hurting after what Malchior had done to her, but he wasn't sure what to do to help her.

Lost in thought, Beast Boy didn't notice when the waitress came over and took the seat across from him. He looked up and jumped slightly out of his chair.

"Sorry to startle you. I told Chris to make it chocolate. I know chocolate always make me feel better," she said, pushing the shake over to him.

"Thanks."

"Well, Beast Boy, can I ask why you look so down?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not trying to be pushy or anything. It's just that it's pretty dead in here, and we've got a few minutes until your burger will be done. So, if you wanted an ear, I'd be happy to listen."

BB smiled at her. "Yeah, maybe."

"Did you and Raven have a fight?"

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that my friends and I kinda thought you and Raven had something going on. You both look really cute together."

A blush crept across his face. "Well, we really don't. At least, I don't think we do, but yeah, we had a fight."

"About what?"

"I'm not really sure. I was helping her with some research, and we'd been working at it for a while. She seemed like she was losing hope in finding what we were looking for, but I told her that I'd help her all night if we had too."

"That's so sweet."

"Well, then, she asked why I was even helping her. I told her because I cared about her, that I was her friend. Then, she just kind of snapped on me, saying that she was a demon, and she wasn't normal. She told me to go hang out with someone more my type."

"Hmmm. Then what happened?"

"I told her that I knew what she was, but I didn't care. And that I'm not normal either, you know? So, if she wanted me to leave, I would. She told me to get out, so I went to leave, but before I did I pretty much told her that she was my type. That was stupid, wasn't it?"

"No, it really wasn't. It sounds to me like she's doubting herself right now. Like she's afraid and doesn't want to worry you. Of course, at the same time, she probably wants you to be closer."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"No, it really doesn't. But sometimes, when a girl says she wants to be alone, that's the last thing she wants. She's afraid because of what she is, and I'm sure people have hurt her in the past because of that."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that."

"As for it being stupid or not about telling her that you liked her, in a way, I do not think you were stupid for telling her that. Every girl likes to hear that she's liked, and now she won't be doubting that, too."

"Thanks. I feel a lot better."

"No problem. Anyway, your burger's probably done. I'll be right back."

She stood up and walked back over to the bar. A moment later, she dropped the plate off at the table with a 'Good luck.' Beast Boy ate his burger, and finished off his shake. Before he left, he left a big tip for the waitress.

* * *

"I'm not Robin. I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you mean? Of course, you're Robin," Starfire said.

"No, Star. In my future, Robin died many years ago. He died from the heartbreak of losing you."

"Then, who are you?" she asked, her eyes filled with panic.

Very carefully, Nightwing removed his mask. He opened his eyes to look into her's. Staring back at her were not the beautiful blue eyes she had seen once before, but rather, a brilliant shade of green, the same shade as her eyes.

"I'm your son."


	14. A Helping Hand

**--Author's Note--** Hello again! Sorry for the long delay in updating. I won't get into it, but no, the fics will not be stopping. I hope everyone had a good turkey day. And please, please, please check me out on DeviantART. Lots of Danny Phantom and Teen Titans pics up. You can just click on my homepage link and it will take you there. So, without further adieu, here is the next chapter!

**Chapter 14 A Helping Hand**

"I'm your son." The words echoed in Starfire's mind before she fully understood what Nightwing was telling her.

"But, how is that possible? You said that I went missing, so how could I..." she trailed off before finishing her thought. Nightwing understood what she meant though.

"You didn't. No one did. After you vanished, Robin kept many of your belongs just in case you did come back. When Batman had set him back on his feet again with the new base, he also left Robin with new technology. It took him a few months, but he was determined.

"One of the things that you had left behind was your hair brush. Taking one of your hairs from the brush, Robin was able to extract your DNA."

"He cloned me?" Starfire asked, startled.

"No. He tried to clone you, but even then, he knew that it still wouldn't be you. The DNA that he managed to extract was incomplete. So, in order to make the DNA work, he had to combine it with another set of DNA."

"His DNA?"

"Yes. Combining the two sets of DNA, Robin was able to create me, your son in a sense. Robin raised me like his own child, except that the pain of losing you, and then losing you again, combined with me, was shortening his life. Sensing this, Robin trained me in every manner to take over not only his work protecting the city, but also his life.

"He told me countless stories over and over about the Titans and his life, and feelings. Battles waged and lost. Everything he remembered, and that was enough for the other Titans. Every one of them believed me to be Robin. But of course, their memories were old and also failing them, much like Robin's were him. You, however, still have your memories intact because you've just experienced them."

"Nightwing, I-I don't know what to say."

"I know, and I didn't expect you to understand. But after Robin telling me everything about you up until the day that he died, I knew I had to meet you. There wasn't time to explain everything when you arrived with Warp, and I knew that. So, I waited until now, when I could fight it no longer."

* * *

"What did you do?" Hawke growled as she stormed into Raven's room. All her thunder was lost, though, when she saw her sister sitting in a heap on the floor. "Rae? Rae, what's wrong?"

"I did something stupid, Hawke. What did I do?"

Hawke walked over to the other girl, the door shutting behind her. "Is this about Beast Boy?" Raven nodded. "Will you tell me what happened? He didn't say anything."

Raven recounted the events of earlier that day in slightly more than a whisper. Just thinking about what happened brought a pain to her heart that she didn't understand.

"So, why did you yell at him?" Hawke asked, pushing Raven's hood down and brushing away a strand of hair.

"I don't even know. He was just getting too close."

"But that's what people do, Rae. They get close to each other and tell each other things, especially when they like each other."

"I don't... He doesn't," she trailed off, a slight blush crossing her face.

"Yes, he does like you, Rae. You're just so wrapped up in what happened with Malchior and the whole half-demon thing to realize it."

"Then, why doesn't he just say something?" Raven stated, getting slightly annoyed.

"Well, my first guess would be because he's a boy. Boys don't understand their feelings the way girls do. I mean most girls. Secondly, you're kind of hot and cold on the poor boy. One week, you're quietly watching movies together, and the next, you're blasting his tofu eggs."

"He could stand being a little less annoying at times," Raven said, turning away from her sister.

"But that's what you like about him," Hawke teased.

"I never said that."

"And I never said that you did. Anyway, I think you should try telling him you're sorry."

"Hmph."

"Yeah, well, if you don't, I don't think he's going to try talking to you anymore. He looked pretty heartbroken when I saw him."

"What?" Raven asked, turning back to face her sister.

"He looked pretty heartbroken when I saw him," she repeated.

Raven was silent for a moment. "Do you really think I hurt him?"

"It's not like he doesn't have feelings. I don't know what you want me to say, Rae, but whatever I say, it's probably just going to make you feel bad."

"You're right. What I said to him was horrible, and I wasn't thinking."

"Don't tell me that. Tell him that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Do you know where he is?"

"No idea. He headed off into the city," Hawke said with a shrug.

"Oh," Raven said quietly.

"He'll turn up when he gets hungry. Boys usually do," Hawke said, giving his sister a pat on the shoulder. "Anyway, I think it's time I went and harassed the other two love birds." She got up and left the room.

Raven was too caught up in her own thoughts to register what Hawke had said when she left. She gave a small sigh and then got to work cleaning up the books.

As she was putting them back on the shelves, a small knock came from the door.

"What do you want now, Hawke?"

"Uh, it's me, Raven," Beast Boy said, sticking his head in the door.

"Beast Boy," Raven said, a slight blush creeping up again.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I was just picking up."

He gave a nod as he walked into the room. Raven couldn't meet his eyes as he entered her room. Instead, she focused on picking up the books that were stacked on her floor.

Beast Boy watched her for a few minutes. Seeing that she wasn't going to make the first move, he let out a small sigh. Then, he walked over to her and put his hands on the book that she was holding.

"Raven, we need to talk."

"Uh, okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about what happened."

"No, it's okay. We don't have to say anything."

"Yes, we do. I'm sorry if I upset you in some way, but that wasn't what I was trying to do. I am well aware of what you are, Raven. Yeah, you're a demon, but that's only part of it. You're smart, and caring, and outgoing, and a beautiful person. And I love everything about you.

"I'm sure that it's been hard for you, being rejected by everyone in your homeland, and after what Malchior did to you. But please listen, Raven. I'm not rejecting you, and I'm nothing like Malchior. I'm not going to leave you." He stared into her eyes for a few moments before she pulled her eyes away.

She couldn't stand it if he saw the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Beast Boy. I was so cruel to you today, and I really didn't mean it. I'm just really stressed out with my sister being here, and it's not fair of me to take it out on you."

Beast Boy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "It's okay, Raven. I'm not upset with you. Just please let me help you."

* * *

Cyborg gently knocked on the door to Robin's room. Jinx was sleeping in Terra's room after finishing the soup.

"Come in," Robin's voice called.

The door opened for Cyborg as he stepped into his friend's room. "Uh, Robin, can we talk?"

Robin stopped his pacing. "Yeah, sure. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, about Jinx. She woke up a little while ago. I had her eat something, and now, she's sleeping again."

"That's good. How are her wounds?"

"Still pretty bad, but I think they're healing. Anyway, she's worried that you're going to throw her in the holding cells."

"I suppose that depends. Is she still our enemy?"

"Robin, I can't make you believe anything you don't want to believe. However, I do believe that she's left the Hive and Brother Blood."

"What did he do to her?"

"She decided that she didn't want any part in the Hive any more. Brother Blood and some of the students attacked her as she was leaving."

"He wanted to kill her, didn't he?"

"I believe so," Cyborg whispered. Robin seemed to be in a very mellow mood. Hopefully, this was a good thing.

"If what you've told me is true, than I believe that she is not our enemy. I don't think we need to hold her. But, Cyborg, you'll understand if I want to keep an eye on her?"

"Of course, Robin."

"All right. Make sure that she gets her health back soon, okay? I know that she came here for help."

"Among other things," Cyborg whispered as he left, a small blush on his face.


	15. Next to You

**--Author's Note-- **Uh, hi guys::ducks from flying can: Okay, yeah, so I deserved that. But if I find out who threw that you're so off my friends list. Now, I know you guys have been waiting this chapter for a long time, and it's here! Tada! It was actually finished towards the end of last week, but my poor planning (and closing every night) didn't give me any time to do corrections from Regrem's proofs. Thanks again Regrem! So, anyway, I was going to post it on Monday, because it was day off, and I had DP episodes to watch... from last month, and this month. But something really bad happened to me... And getting to that, where's Danny? DANNY!

**Danny: **:walks out: What? I'm not even in this story, and we're in the middle of a scene.

**MoonHawke: **Yeah, I know, but I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what happened in your story.

**Danny:** ... :taps foot: And we couldn't do that in the other story? Where, you know, it actually makes sense to have me there?

**MoonHawke:** Maybe... But I'm explaining my story, and it totally fits.

**Danny:** If you say so. So, what did you want?

**MoonHawke::**throws self at his feet: I'm soooo sorry for putting you in the hospital::cries: It was so horrible! I went in on Monday, because I had this really bad asthma attack, and was throwing up, and all this really bad stuff, and I couldn't breath, and the doctors didn't know what was wrong with me, and they took like half of my blood and stuck me with lots of needles, and woke me up like 20 times every time to take 'vitals'::cries harder: It was so bad, and I'm so sorry that I stuck you in the hospital in the beginning of IAW! And I was sooo bored! And they didn't have internet access, so even though I had my laptop I couldn't do the proof and post the story, and, and…

**Danny: **Uh huh. Are you done now?

**MoonHawke:** :sniff sniff: I think so. I love you Danny::rubs her hands up and down is leg:

**Danny:** Okay then, I'm going back to the set. We'll see you when you've collected the pieces of your brain that clearly have been left at the hospital.

**Raven: **Uh, guys? Can we please get this going now? Everyone getting antsy over on the other set.

**Danny:** Yeah, I was just leaving. :shakes MoonHawke off his leg and follows Raven back to the other set:

**MoonHawke: **Uh, yeah, so that's why the story wasn't posted. :smiles weakly: I guess I should get back over there and finish the rest of that chapter. Hopefully that will get sent out to Regrem later tonight. Enjoy!

**Chapter 15 Next to You**

Hoping that his face wasn't too red, Cyborg headed down the hall to Terra's room. The door slid open, and he stepped inside the room.

"Jinx?" he asked.

The thin girl rolled over and blinked a couple times.

"Hey Cy."

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think so," she said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I figured we should check you out in the infirmary to make sure that Hawke and Raven didn't miss anything."

"All right. Lead the way," she agreed as she got up out of the bed. Actually, she was really glad to be up finally. She had been lying in the bed for a while now, and she was getting antsy.

The two teens walked to the infirmary, and Cyborg turned on the screens to the different sensors.

"If you just wanna lay down," he said motioning to the table like bed.

Jinx nodded and climbed up before lying down on her back. As soon as she did, the screens started blinking with life.

Cyborg looked over the different screens for a couple minutes before turning back to Jinx.

"Your heart rate seems normal, as well as your breathing. I was worried since Hawke said one of your ribs had put a hole in one of your lungs."

"One of my ribs was in my lung?" Jinx asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, but Hawke fixed you up good. I don't see any broken bones whatsoever," he said with a grin.

"Don't you smirk at me," she replied with a grin of her own. "It's kinda scary knowing this sort of stuff. I mean, I might be dead by now I'll have you know."

"Like I would have let you die. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Well, you're not a doctor, so I'm thinking there might not have been too much you could have done."

"I'm amazed at your boundless faith in me. Anyway, you check out all right, but I'm going to have to tell you to take it easy. You're still pretty banged up."

"Oh, now he's really playing doctor," Jinx teased as she sat up. "Are there any other tests you'd like to run doctor?"

Cyborg noticed that the screens were showing that Jinx' heart rate had gone up slightly. "Hmm... There seems to be something strange showing up here," he said pointing to the screen.

"Is that bad?"

"I think we will have to do further tests," he said as he leaned in towards her. A slight blush crossed Jinx' face, but she closed her eyes and held her breath.

Cy could feel the warmth of her lips from a millimeter away. He wanted to feel that warmth. No, he needed too. This is what he'd been dreaming of since he had entered the Hive.

And then, the door slid open. Both teens quickly turned towards the door, their faces bright red. Hawke was standing at the door with a dumbstruck look on her face. "Umm... Don't mind me. I was just leaving," she said before turning away.

"No, Hawke," they both started as the door shut firmly in place.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Cy. She's probably going to go tell Robin, isn't she?"

Cyborg sighed. "No, it's all right. It was my fault; I was the one who started it after all. But I don't think she'll tell Robin, or any of the other Titans for that matter."

"Really? Why?"

"I think because she's had an urge to play matchmaker this whole time. She was harassing Robin about liking Starfire, and then she's always pushing BB and Raven together. Somehow, I think we might have been in her plans as well."

"That devil," Jinx said with a grin. "Well, if it's what the fans want..." And with that, Jinx leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Cyborg's lips.

Outside the door, Hawke stood with a smug grin on her face. "Perfect. One down, two to go."

* * *

Starfire could only blink at Nightwing. "I-I don't know. Right now, I just need some time by myself to think."

"Of course. I'm sorry for telling you all of this, but I can't lie to you, Starfire."

All she could do was nod as she left the room. She let out a deep sigh after the door had closed behind her. With a slow step, Starfire walked back to her room.

She fell onto her bed and pulled Silkie closer to her. It seemed like her whole world was falling apart. It had been so easy to believe that Nightwing was really Robin.

Robin was smart and strong. He never gave up, no matter how hopeless the battle seemed. And he always found a way out of any situation, even if it seemed like he hadn't thought that far ahead before jumping in.

Silkie cooed as Starfire petted him. Yes, her Robin was the sort of person who would jump off a building, and worry about how to stop from dying on the way down. He was reckless, but in a planned way. Could Nightwing be the product of another reckless move by Robin? And would that even be a fair thing to think after how well Robin had trained him?

But then, more importantly, did that all also mean that Robin had feelings for her?

When she had first arrived on Earth, Robin was the only one who even tried to understand her. And yeah, she had only kissed him to learn their language, but afterwards, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

As they all spent more time together, the feeling that Star had for Robin began to grow stronger and stronger. It only took reading a couple of those romance novels, which the nice lady at the bookstore had showed her, to realize that she was falling in love with him.

Of course, she also knew that one day she would have to return to her home world. And that day had come, but also the fact that she was supposed to marry another. Robin had led the Titans to find her, but then, why didn't he tell her how he felt? Surely, he should have known that if he told her his feelings, that she would have put a stop to the wedding.

"What should I do, Silkie?" All the creature did was cooed in response. "Like always, you are not very good at the helping. At least you listen well," she told him, as she placed him on the bed and got up.

The only thing Starfire knew was that she needed to talk to Robin. She needed to be near him at the moment.

After poking her head out the door to make sure no one was there, Starfire started heading towards to common room. About halfway there, she ran into Hawke, who seemed to be coming from the infirmary.

"Hello Hawke, where are you headed?"

"Oh, hey Star. I think I'm going to go head into town for a bite to eat or something."

"That sounds enjoyable," Starfire said with a smile.

"Will you do me a favor, Star?"

"What would you like me to do?"

"Just stay away from the infirmary for a while," the younger girl said with a smirk on her face.

"I can do that, I was not even planning on going there today."

"That's good. I'll see you later tonight," Hawke said with a wave before heading off.

Starfire was surprised by Hawke's request, but since she had no reason to go to the infirmary it didn't matter much to her. Instead of worrying about it, she continued on her way into the common room.

It was unusual to find the room quiet, since it was the most commonly used room in the Tower, but Starfire was glad to find it empty. She grabbed one of the DVDs off the shelf near the TV. Deciding that she was most likely to find Robin in the gym, Star headed to that part of the Tower.

After finding the gym empty, she tried Robin's room. That was also empty. "Now where could he be?" she wondered aloud. Without a better idea, she headed for the roof.

Robin was sitting on the edge of the Tower, looking at the water. Starfire stood there watching him for a moment, then slowly walked over to him. He looked up as she sat down next to him.

"Hey Star."

"Hello Robin, I was wondering if you would like to watch a DVD with me?" she asked holding out the case.

He took it from her and looked at the case before cracking a smile. She hadn't even thought to look at what she had grabbed. "Star, do you really want to watch 'Revenge of the Mutant Alien Ninjas?'" She had grabbed one of Beast Boy's DVDs without noticing.

"Um, well, would you like to watch it?" she asked hopefully.

"Nah, BB's already made me watch that a dozen times this past week."

"Oh. Well, we could watch something else if you like."

"No."

"You do not wish to watch a DVD with me?"

"No, Star. Why don't we just sit here and you can tell me what's bothering you?"

Starfire went a bright red. Had it really been that clear that something was wrong? But maybe now was the time. Surely there would never be a better moment.

"Robin, if I were to disappear, or leave, what would you do?"

He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, trying to figure out if she was serious or not. "Are you going home again?"

"No, Earth is my home now. I was just wondering if something happened like when Warp attacked and I disappeared again what you would do."

"Well, I suppose that I would return to Gotham City for a while."

"Why?"

"Because I would feel like I failed my team and my friends. I don't think I could face any of the others if something like that happened. And it would give me time to think."

"And after you were done thinking?"

"I dunno, we'd see when that time came."

"All right."

The couple sat in silence for another moment or two before either of them spoke.

"Robin, do you like me?"


	16. Shaking Up the Tower

**-Author's Note-** Hey again, TT fans! Well, it's taken me a couple weeks, but I've finally managed to finish this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with school. After next week though I'm going down to one class rather than three, so it will hopefully be easier for me to get another posting done. And before I forget, if there are any FtLoaH fans out there, please check out my DeviantART site, I have a poll posted right now about FtLoaH and would like your opinions. You can get to my site by clicking on my homepage link on my profile page. Thanks for you help, and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 16 Shaking Up the Tower**

"Robin, do you like me?"

His face went bright red. "What? I don't think I heard you correctly, Star," was all he could manage. She couldn't have said what he thought she said. There was no way she said what he thought she said.

"Do you like me?" Or maybe she could have, Robin thought.

"You're my teammate, and one of my closest friends," he said, looking away from her. Damn that Hawke. Had she told Star? No, Hawke had promised that she wouldn't, and she didn't seem the type to lie.

"Oh. Is that all? You do not like me as more than a friend?" Star looked slightly hurt.

Robin started to panic. What was going on with Starfire? He tried to get up, but ended up stumbling backwards and falling onto the roof. Starfire merely watched him, her eyes meeting his. He was frozen and couldn't turn away from her green eyes. Say something, he told himself, but he couldn't get his mouth to move.

"Why do you always wear that mask, Robin? What are you hiding from?" she asked, slowly crawling over to him. Hiding from? Could he even remember anymore?

"I... Uh..." He couldn't form words. Part of his brain screamed for him to run, and another part just told him to tell her. She was right next to him now, her eyes burning into his. Breathing was becoming difficult for Robin. He half hoped that he would pass out and be able to escape whatever was going to happen.

He blinked before realizing that she was on top of him and sitting on his chest. "Can't you tell me, Robin?"

Before he could mumble something that wouldn't have made any sense anyway, Starfire was reaching for his mask. He grabbed her hands as she was touching the sides of his face. "Please," she whispered. But what did she want? To remove his mask? He couldn't let her do that, not now. Or maybe she wanted an answer to her original question. Could he give her an answer to that? Maybe it would be better that way. No more running, no more hiding, only the truth. But what was the truth?

Robin ignored her plea. Instead, he pulled her closer to him and gazed into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Star." And then his lips met hers.

* * *

Jinx had thought that a shower might make her feel better, so Cyborg had shown her to the bathroom and told her that he would be in the common room if she needed him. She gave him a soft smile, told him that she would be fine, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek before closing the door behind her.

Cyborg now sat in the common room, playing Super Ninja Fury 3. He was too agitated to bother with actually trying to play the game.

He couldn't believe Hawke. Not that he was sure why he was mad at the girl, but he was. Who did she think she was trying to stir up trouble like she was? Cy had to admit that he would like to see Robin and Starfire finally hook up. Robin had been drooling over the alien girl since they had formed the team. And then, there was Beast Boy and Raven. Those two seemed made for each other. Hopefully, Raven would mellow out BB a bit, and he would stir her up some. Part of himself doubted that even Hawke would be able to get them to take down their barriers though.

But just because he thought those four should get together didn't mean that Hawke should try and push Jinx and him together. Of course, when he thought about it, how much pushing had she really done? Cy and Jinx had already liked each other, and they knew that the other felt the same way. That was why they had gone to the dance together.

- Show quoted text -

"Something on your mind?"

"Huh?" Cyborg asked, looking up. Hawke was perched over him.

"You've been staring at that game over screen for two minutes. Clearly, you're not paying attention to the game, so you must be thinking."

"You think you're so clever."

"Nah, I know I'm clever. What are you thinking about?"

"None of your business," he growled, restarting the game.

"Which means that you were thinking about me. Well, you best be getting over that, because I'm pretty sure there's a girl in the shower who's extremely sweet on you."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Only when I'm asleep. I take it that means you're not digging on me?" she asked with a grin.

"Not at all."

"Good. Then, my second guess is that you're mad at me."

"What gave you that idea?" he asked.

"The fact that you refuse to look at me, and you're voice is lower than normal. Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm annoyed with you."

"Fine, fine. Why are you annoyed with me?"

"Because you keep pushing, and maybe you're pushing at things that shouldn't be pushed at."

"This is about you and Jinx? She cares about you, a lot. Why else would she risk her life to come to you? Gods, why are you blaming me for this? You like her, even Raven knew that you cared about her!"

"This isn't just about me! It's about Starfire and Robin, and Beast Boy and your sister!"

Hawke stormed away from the couch and paced behind it for a moment. Finally, she took a deep breath and stopped her pacing. "Look, I was only trying to help. Even you admitted that Robin and Star liked each other. You have no idea how long two people can harbor feelings for each other and never admit their feelings."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about my sister."

"Can you be any more vague?"

"Probably. You can't tell anyone, all right?"

"All right."

"When we were younger, Raven had a crush on this boy, and he admitted to me that he liked her, too. They were probably about ten. Raven ran away when she was fifteen. Neither admitted their feelings to the other. Five years I watched my big sister hold feelings deep inside her because she was afraid that our father might break free. I never pushed them, even though I never believed that Trigon would gain power from love."

"So, I watched my sister fall apart day after day for five years. And then that dragon! I just want my sister to be happy. BB cares about her, even with her moodiness. And I think deep down, Raven cares about him, too. If I had pushed them, then maybe things could have been different. Maybe Raven never would have left, and I never would have tried to follow her. Maybe we could have been happy."

"Hawke, I... " Cyborg stopped short as Jinx entered the common room.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked, towel drying her hair.

"Nothing much, just watching your boy lose a video game. How does a guy who can't beat some virtual ninjas fight villains?" Hawke asked.

"Ah, so he's my boy now? What brought that up?"

"Don't look at me; I didn't tell her," Cy said as he raised his arms in defense.

"I'm not nearly as stupid as I look," Hawke said with a wink. "I'll leave you two love birds alone. Later." She turned and headed out of the common room.

"What was that about?" Jinx asked.

"With her, we may never know. How was your shower?"

"Very nice, and I feel very clean now."

"Haha, that's good. You wanna play some video games with me?"

"All right, you gonna start the game over?" she asked, walking around the couch and sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, here's your controller," he said, handing it to her. A slight blush was on his face when he noticed how close Jinx was sitting to him. Mentally shaking his head, he turned back to the game and reset the game.

"Thanks," she said, taking it from him. She smiled at him and told him to start the game.

* * *

Starfire was taken back the moment that Robin's lips met hers. It hadn't been the reaction she was expecting. However, she completely forgot her worries and gave into the kiss.

It was soft and sweet. His lips were gentle, and his smell filled her senses. She pulled him closer, running her fingers through his hair. And then, his tongue was at her lips. She opened them and took his tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues danced together, rubbing and caressing. Robin's hands were running up and down her back, pulling her into him. As soon as it had started, they broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes. Wow, was all Star could think as she breathed deeply. It was like he had nearly sucked her breath right out of her.

"Does this mean you like me?" she asked after she had managed to get her breathing under control.

He grinned at her, and she could tell that he had a playful look in his eyes. "Yes, Star. I've cared so deeply for you since the day we met."

"I couldn't get that kiss out of my mind," she finished for him.

They just sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of being near each other. Robin absentmindedly ran his hand up and down her back. He started playing with her hair causing her to softly giggle. This caused him to start laughing.

"I never thought this would ever happen," he said, "I don't know why I've been so stupid all this time. I should have just told you how I felt to begin with."

"It doesn't matter. You told me now. That's what's important."

"You're right. It doesn't matter anymore."

"What do you think the others are going to think? Do we tell them?" Starfire asked with a concerned look on her face.

"To be honest, I don't think they'll be surprised at all. Cyborg and Beast Boy have suspected how I've felt about you for a long time, and I'm sure Raven won't really care one way or another. And on top of that, Hawke got me to admit my feelings for you, so I'm sure that she told Cy and BB already."

Star opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get anything out, the Tower started shaking. Robin grabbed her to keep them from falling over the edge.

"What was that?" she asked. Robin stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm not sure. Let's get back inside." He took hold of her hand, and they headed back inside.

Cyborg and Jinx were already in the common room. "Do you know what's going on?" Robin asked as the Tower shook again.

"Something's going on outside, but it's not an earthquake," Cy said looking at the screens.

Jinx was messing with another panel, and she looked up. "It's the Hive," she said, her face going pale.

"The Hive?" BB asked as he followed Raven into the common room.

"They're probably after me. I should have known that Brother Blood wouldn't give up that easily," Jinx said, shaking her head.

"We can take them," Hawke said confidently as she entered the room. "There are seven of us, and what, three of them?"

"Try ten," Cyborg answered, reading the screen.


	17. Battle Royale

**Author's Note:** See? I haven't forgotten about you guys, lol. Sorry for long wait between this and the last chapter. Not that it helps, but I was very busy with school, work, and applying to transferring schools. Now I'm all settled in at St. Cloud, and have been getting down to work. Hopefully it won't take me nearly as long for the next chapter! Anyway, this is the big battle scene. I personally don't think it's very good, so don't expect anything grand or something like that. Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter 17 Battle Royale**

"Ten?" Beast Boy repeated, his face going pale.

Cyborg could only nod in response.

"All right Titans, let's go," Robin said in a near sigh.

"I'll go get Nightwing," Starfire shouted over her shoulder as she took off for the trophy room.

"Huh?" the other Titans wondered.

"Head down to the main floor. I'll go see what Starfire is doing and we'll meet you down there," Robin told the others. The rest of the Titans nodded and headed towards the elevator.

Once the door had shut behind them, Robin started after Starfire. "Star? What are you doing? We need to get out there!"

The door to the trophy room opened before Robin. Starfire was standing in the room looking forlorn. "Where did he go Robin?"

"Who?"

"Nightwing. I put him in here before we..." she trailed off.

"Is he a new pet? You know that Silkie eats enough without you having another pet."

"No!" Star shouted turning around. "Remember? Nightwing came from the future; I met him when we fought Warp."

"Star, the only people visiting the Tower are Hawke and Jinx. We'll talk about this later. Right now we have to take care of the Hive."

She nodded and followed him downstairs where the others waited.

"What took you so long?" Beast Boy asked as the Tower shook again.

"Nothing, let's kick the butt," Starfire said. Could it really be possible that when she and Robin admitted their feelings that the future was changed and Nightwing no longer existed? No, she couldn't worry about that now. The Tower was in danger, and they had to take the Hive down.

"Titans, GO!"

The doors burst open as the teens flew out to face the enemy. Brother Blood stood on a hover pad floating out over the sea.

"Ah, the Teen Titans. How nice of you to finally join us. I thought that we might have to knock the Tower down."

"What do you want, Blood?" Robin shouted as they all took their ready positions.

"You have something that belongs to me. Jinx dear, it's time to come home. You've played with your little friends long enough."

"I'm never going back! The Titans accept me even though I've done nothing to earn their trust. That's more than you ever did! All you did was use me!" she screamed back at him, nearly in tears.

"Enough of this, go," Brother Blood said with a wave of his hand, signaling his students to attack.

Mammoth, Gizmo, and Private Hive met Beast Boy and Raven head on, while Jinx and Cyborg took on Kid Wykked, See-more, and Billy Numerous. Starfire and Robin faced off with Cinderblock and Overload, leaving Hawke to battle it out with Plasmus.

"Eww, gross," Hawke groaned as she got covered in goo after giving Plasmus a good kick.

"Watch out Starfire!" Robin shouted as he rebounded off of Cinderblock's head.

"Huh?" Star said, turning just in time to see Overload's electric attack heading right at her. The attack just clipped her as she dodged out of the way.

Beast Boy was taking on Mammoth and Private Hive as an elephant.

"Come on, can't you hit me butt-sniffer?" Gizmo taunted Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted as the energy focused and released at the short boy.

Gizmo easily dodged the blast and laughed at the telepath, "Is that all you've got?"

Hawke tried a few other attacks before she was completely drenched in goo. "Okay, a little help please!"

Robin was beating on Cinderblock with his bo staff, but turned when he heard Hawke shout. "You have to knock him out!"

"Oh yeah, that's real helpful," Hawke muttered to herself as she turned back to face her opponent.

Starfire was taunting Overload into following her closer to the shore. "Raven! If you please!"

Raven turned her attention to Star and nodded. Gathering her powers she forced the water to shoot up and spray Overload, causing him to overload. (A/N: Please excuse the pun.)

"Thank you Raven!" Star shouted before returning to help Robin.

See-more switched his visor to launch a rapid-fire barrage of eyeballs to force Cyborg and Jinx back. "Jinx, you got this one?" Cy asked.

"You know it," she said with a grin. She sent out a few curses to push the eyeballs back to their master.

Kid Wykked teleported up behind Cyborg, forcing him into hand to hand combat.

Hawke was trying every spell she knew on Plasmus. "Fire, no go," she sighed. Shooting him with an icy blast froze one of his limbs. "Score!"

And then he shattered his own arm, only to grow a new one in its place.

"Or not..."

Gizmo's taunting on Raven was sending her into a rage. "Rae, calm down," Beast Boy tried to tell her as he transformed back into his normal form.

"I am calm," she growled. This time she focused her energy on Gizmo's pack.

"What? Let me go! You can't do this!"

"Watch me," Raven hissed, ripping the pack from his back and hurling it into the water.

Gizmo could only stand there dumbfounded.

"You next?" she taunted him now.

"Uh, I was just leaving."

"Knock him out," Hawke kept questioning herself. What was that supposed to mean? "You mean, like, put him to sleep?"

"Yeah, just like that," Cy groaned as he threw another punch at Kid Wykked.

"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place?" She shook her head as she cast a sleeping spell on the beast. A thin man fell out of the goo, fast asleep, and completely harmless. "Oh yeah, I rock," she laughed.

"How do you like that luck?" Jinx egged See-more on.

"You're fighting for the wrong side, Jinx," he replied with another wave of eyeballs.

"I could say the same." A few well placed hexes removed most of the eyes.

"I don't understand why you left. Blood must respect you to send all of us out here after you."

"Respect? He doesn't respect anyone. All he wants to do is use us, but I guess you can't see that." And with that she threw a punch at his real eye, and knocked him out cold. "Of course, I guess you can't see much of anything."

With Plasmus down for the count, Hawke turned her attention to help Beast Boy. Silently, she floated up behind Mammoth and gently wrapped her arms around him.

"Huh?" he questioned, turning towards the small girl on his back.

She gave him a pleasant smile before whispering, "Hey, big boy. What do you say we blow this stand and find some real fun?"

Beast Boy turned his attention from Private Hive to Hawke. What in the world was she doing?

"Why in the heck is she flirting with the enemy?" he questioned himself. A moment later, it dawned on him that Mammoth was completely focused on Hawke, leaving himself wide open for an attack.

Hawke noticed BB watching her and gave him a wink before whispering something else in Mammoth's ear.

Boys were all the same. Flaunt it and they're all yours, Hawke reminded herself.

Two seconds later, a green ram headbutted Mammoth in the sea.

"Oh, you are a smart one," Hawke laughed. "Rae doesn't give you near enough credit sometimes."

Beast Boy, returning to his normal form, blushed a deep red. "Well, you know."

"Come on, lover boy, we've got baddies to beat," she said, pulling his arm back towards the fight.

Cyborg, finally getting a few well placed punches in, knocked out Kid Wykked.

"Took you long enough," Jinx teased him.

"I thought he deserved a sporting chance," Cy lied with a grin.

"Shall we?" Jinx asked, motioning towards Beast Boy and Private Hive.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," Cy said following her lead.

Hawke had joined Starfire and Robin in the fight against Cinderblock.

Star was blasting him with her starbolts, while Hawke was hurling whatever she could grab with her magic at him.

Finally, with a swift kick to the head, Robin dealt the fatal blow to Cinderblock, causing him to fall backwards.

Their victory was short-lived. As they turned, a scream echoed over the sea.

Beast Boy, Jinx, and Cyborg turned as well. All had forgotten Raven, left alone to fight Billy Numerous.

More than a dozen copies clustered together, surrounding Raven and hiding her from view.

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed in panic. How could he have forgotten her?

Transforming as he ran towards the scene, all he could think of was reaching her.

Please let her be okay, he prayed as he crashed into the copies. Bashing his way through, and throwing multiple copies over his head until he found her form curled up on the ground.

She looked as though she were merely sleeping, but BB knew that wasn't the case.

The only thing he could do was throw himself over her, protecting her like he should have done in the first place, as the battle raged on around him.

* * *

Hawke frowned as she stood in the doorway of the infirmary. Beast Boy had been sitting over Raven for most of the day already.

After they had won the battle, he had carried Rae back in here. Of course, Robin had been more than a little annoyed with the green teen.

"He abandoned us when we needed him!" Robin had argued.

"We had five members to fight. That was more than enough," Hawke had told him calmly, trying to reason with him.

"Besides that, what would you have done if had been Starfire instead of Raven?" Jinx asked, looking down at her hand, her fingers intertwined with Cyborg's.

Robin hadn't had an answer for that, but Hawke knew that really he hadn't wanted to share that answer.

He would have done the same thing without a second thought.

"Do you want something to eat?" Hawke asked, waking Beast Boy from his thoughts. "You missed dinner."

"What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Nearly two in the morning," she said motioning towards the darkened window.

"No, I'm not hungry," he said turning back to Raven.

"Are you sure? I can make you a tofu burger, or some tofu eggs. I'll even bring them in here so you don't have to leave her."

"I'm fine," he insisted.

"Raven wouldn't be happy with me if I let you waste away while you were watching over her. Come on, anything you want. I'm not a bad cook."

"Well, I guess some eggs would be okay."

"Great! I'll be back in a few," Hawke said before heading for the kitchen.

Beast Boy had decided that it was just easier to go along with the young girl than to try and fight with her. She was headstrong in a way that he thought was unhealthy.

At least with her cooking it kept her busy for a few minutes anyway.

He had been going over the battle in his mind since he had brought Raven up here.

He had been right next to her, but what went wrong? When did he forget about her?

"Stop beating yourself up over it."

Beast Boy looked up in surprise to find Cyborg in the doorway this time. "Should you be with Jinx?"

"She's sleeping. I'm sure she's still not up to her full strength, and that was a long fight."

"Yeah, I guess."

"It's not your fault. We were all to caught up in the fight to notice what was going on."

"I just wish I know what he did to her," BB sighed.

"It doesn't really matter. She's safe, and she'll get better. I'm sure that she's healing herself as we speak."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't let it get to you. Have you eaten anything?" Cy asked.

"No, but Hawke is making me something right now."

"That girl has more faults than is healthy."

"You think?" Hawke laughed appearing behind Cyborg, a plate of eggs in hand. "I suppose you're probably right."

"Well, as long as you're aware of the fact," Cy commented.

"All my life, Rae took every chance to remind me," Hawke added as she brought the plate over to Beast Boy. "Now, eat."

"Yes ma'am," BB said with a smile. "These are tofu right?"

"Cross my heart," Hawke said as Beast Boy dug in. "All right, my work here is done. Make sure to get some sleep, I'm heading to bed."

"Night, Hawke," both the boys said as she left.

"I think I'm going to follow her lead. I'll see you in the morning. And she's right, get some sleep."

"I will. Good night."

With Cyborg gone, BB was left alone to his thoughts, and his eggs. The food was pretty good, but his thoughts were still sour.

"Raven," he whispered, "I love you. I mean that, so don't forget, okay?" And with that he changed into a cat and curled up with her to sleep.


	18. A Sweet Ending

**--Author's Note--** Hey guys. So sorry for the wait, I just haven't been up to writing much, and I've been busy with finals. Blah. Oh, and the parties, lol. Anyway, this is the last chapter. Sorry, all good things must come to an end. So, after this I'll be focusing on my DP series, and the DP comic on DeviantART. Go check those out, but I think I'm done with TT for awhile. Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 18 A Sweet Ending**

Raven was only vaguely aware of the voices around her. She knew that the battle was over; whether the Titans had won or run, she did not know. The voices stopped, most likely knowing that there was nothing they could do for her right now.

A single voice cut through the silence a few moments later, but who was it and what were they saying? With an internal sigh, Raven decided that it didn't matter; she would find out once she had healed herself. And so she focused her energy onto her healing powers, letting herself drift in and out of consciousness.

* * *

Beast Boy blinked his cat eyes a couple times before standing up and stretching. Looking around, he couldn't figure out what had woken him. The sun had yet to rise but was just starting to peek above the horizon.

As his eyes adjusted to the lighting, he finally found what had awaken him.

"At last, my dear Raven, you will finally be mine, and there is nothing that you or your friends can do to stop it," a dark voice echoed through the infirmary.

Malchior.

Nothing? Beast Boy thought to himself. He'd see about that. The small green cat jumped off the bed and landed right on the open book that held the dragon. Malchior's screams filled the room.

Quickly, Beast Boy transformed back to his original self, and grabbed the book before slamming it shut. It started to shake and fight his grip.

"Beast Boy! What's going on?" Hawke cried out as the door opened.

"It's Malchior. He's after Raven."

"But I thought he was sealed away."

"He is, but Raven must not have finished the seal. You're the only one who can do it, Hawke!"

The younger girl looked like she was going to be sick. Finally making up her mind, she nodded. "Alright, take the book to the roof. I'll be there in a moment."

Beast Boy left in silence, leaving Hawke alone with her sister. Once he was gone she walked over to the bed Raven was sleeping on.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me Rae!" she nearly shouted, a few tears coming to her eyes. "You know that I'm not nearly as strong as you are. There's no way that I can do something that you failed at. But I'll try, Rae, and if I manage then you're going to have to tell Beast Boy the truth."

Raven didn't give any response nor did Hawke expect any from her sister, but she knew that she could hear her. With a sigh she left the room.

* * *

It was a few minutes before Hawke appeared on the roof where Beast Boy was waiting. "We'd better hurry, he's getting stronger," he informed her as she got ready to set up the circle.

"I know, BB, I know."

The pair was silent as Hawke made all the arrangements. Finally she motioned Beast Boy over and took the book from him.

Beast Boy could only stand and watch as Hawke went about casting the spell. He didn't understand what she was saying, but he could tell that her whole heart was focused on the task at hand.

Moments later a bright light began to shine from the book, but the light quickly started to flicker before finally fading out.

"I can't do it, Beast Boy. I've never been as powerful as Raven, so how can I do something that she failed at?"

"Don't say that Hawke," he told her.

"I've always lost to her. That's why our father chose her over me, that's why she's cursed as she is."

"You both have different strengths and weaknesses, just like everyone else does. Raven was overcome in that battle, but you weren't. I believe that you can do this Hawke, and I know that Raven believes in you too. You have to do this for her."

Hawke nodded and straightened up. "Okay, I'll try."

This time the light broke through the book and engulfed it in it's brilliance. When the light faded away there was nothing left.

"I—I did it," she said with a weak smile before falling over into Beast Boy's arms.

* * *

Some time later Raven finally opened her eyes. As she had guessed, she was in the infirmary. When she tried to sit up she found that her entire body was extremely sore. Sitting next to her bed was Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy," she whispered.

"Ah, Raven, you're awake. That's great!" he blurted out in a rush as his face turned red.

Raven only watched him as she sat up on the bed. "Were you in here all night?"

"Yeah," he said turning away from her face.

"Who brought me in here?"

"That would be me."

"Did we beat Blood?"

"I think so, but I doubt he'll give up that easily. Malchior certainly didn't."

"Malchior really was back?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah. He was in here earlier this morning. I think he was planning on taking over your body. Hawke managed to completely seal him away."

"She always was better at things like that," she agreed.

Finally, BB couldn't take it anymore. In the blink of an eye, BB had stepped over to Raven and leaned over her, an arm on each side of her, causing her to fall back onto the bed. "Beast Boy?"

"Raven, do you remember what I told you last night?"

"No. I heard voices, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I was pretty deep into my subconscious."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," he sighed, backing off a bit.

Raven was able to sit up again once he had backed off. "Was it important?"

"Kind of," he whispered. It had been easier to tell her when she wasn't awake. How could he possibly say it to her face with her looking at him with that longing look in her eyes?

"Please, tell me," she whispered now, reaching out to touch him. Just about every thought she had went out the window as she looked at his pained face.

"Raven, I… I… I can't," he finally spat out.

"Please, BB. I need to know." She took his hand now. She had been pushing him away since the day they had met, pushing away the feelings. She couldn't lie to herself anymore, and she couldn't bear to push him any farther away.

Her eyes were pleading with him now. Instead of daring to look at them, he turned his attention to their hands. Her fingers were intertwined with his as if she was holding onto him for dear life, and that gave him strength.

"Raven, I love you."

The words rushed out of his mouth, but she caught them, each and every beautiful word.

"Really?" she whispered, a tear drop escaping her eyes.

He nodded his head slowly, still looking at their hands.

"Beast Boy," she said, turning his face towards hers with her free hand. "BB, I love you too."

It was like every fear she had had drained away with those few words. Her secrets were freed and like a caged bird, they were never coming back.

A tear escaped from Beast Boy's eyes now as he smiled at her.

All the fears that had drifted away would resurface, neither of them had any doubts about that, but for now, they could be happy, even if just for a moment.

Carefully, they leaned in towards each other, eyes softly closing as their lips started brushing against each other. Their first kiss was deep and full of built up passion.

Suddenly, the sound of clapping came from the doorway, waking them from their daze and causing Beast Boy to jump back nearly a foot. Hawke was standing there, looking at them with a smug grin on her face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Raven half hissed at her sister.

"Clearly not long enough. I'm glad you're awake, and I'm even happier that you had the guts to tell her," the younger girl said with a smile. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Come on," Beast Boy said, taking Raven's hands and helping her down.

The trio was met by four happy faces in the kitchen, and they all quickly asked Raven how she was doing, and teasing Beast Boy for finally telling Rae how he felt while they were at it.

"Let's eat!" Hawke said as she urged them towards the table.

The teens all pulled up chairs around the table and dug into the food that had already been set out. While they ate, everyone chatted happily.

No one mentioned the battle, nor did they bring up the fact that Brother Blood might be plotting another attack on the Tower. None of that mattered at the moment. The walls that had been building since the group had formed had been broken down with each confession of their deepest secret.

Once the food had all been eaten, and the chatter had started to die down, Hawke broke in.

"I'd like to say a few words, if you guys don't mind."

The Titans looked around the table with a slightly worried look on their faces. Since no one had objected, Hawke continued.

"I just wanted to say how much it warms my heart to see you all like this. Almost since the Teen Titans were formed, Raven has been writing me letters and telling me about each and every one of you. While I read those letters, I could sense the feelings that lay beneath the surface that each and every one of you showed.

"Robin, the strong and devoted leader; Starfire, the beautiful, if sometimes silly, princess; Cyborg, the powerful and bright robotic mechanic; Beast Boy, the crazy, off the wall shape shifter; Jinx, the eerily pretty villain with a heart of gold; and finally my own sister, Raven.

"I must admit that my visit was more than a chance to catch up with my sister and meet all of you. I came here to try and help you break down the walls that you were putting up against each other. I was afraid that should something happen, those walls would mean the end of the Titans all together. You all mean too much to too many people for me to let that happen.

"I nudged each of you gently, and I'm so happy to see that each of you tore down those walls easily. It brings so much joy to my heart to see the six of you sitting at the table like this.

"Love is not the easiest burden to carry, but know that you're not carrying that burden alone anymore. And finally, I must say how much I've enjoyed my time here with all of you, and now, I think that it's time for me to head back to my own friends."

There was silence as Hawke finished, the words she had spoken sinking in.

Clearing his throat, Robin called the attention to himself. "First, thank you, Hawke, for all that you've done for us. And second, we all know that we have not seen the last of Blood, but I think Brother Blood will find us a force to be reckoned with, with the addition of our newest Titan, Jinx."

Jinx' face lit up, and Cyborg grinned happily, as he pulled her into a tight hug.

The next hour was filled with thanks for Hawke, congrats for Jinx, cleaning up, and helping Hawke pack. Cyborg had connected the Tower's sound system to the stereo, and most of the teens could be seen dancing in the halls as they went about their work.

No one in Jump City would remember this day as anything special, but it was a day that the Titans would never forget.

There were long goodbyes as Hawke left, and then once their friend had departed, everyone headed inside to help Jinx repaint her room.

The Titans knew that the future would bring more battles and more conflicts, but if even just for today, the future looked a whole lot brighter.


End file.
